La Nueva Mentalista
by Nelly Blaze
Summary: Una nueva historia. Una nueva incorporación al CBI hará que todo se revolucione, ¿cómo iba a preveer Patrick Jane que una adolescente podría ser una rival tan interesante?  ¿Qué hará Lisbon para impedir que su amor acabe con otra? Personaje OC
1. Una Nueva y Grata Incorporación

_**Hola! Os traigo un nuevo fic de la fabulosa serie El Mentalista. Pondré todo mi empeño en él y si os gusta estoy decidida a continuarlo. Disfrutad del capitulo! **_

_**Disclaimer: El Mentalista no me pertenece, solo el personaje OC creado por mi es de mi propiedad.**_

Una nueva y prospera mañana en la oficina del CBI. Cada uno de los componentes atendía sus quehaceres diarios sin mucha novedad. Lo que ninguno de los miembros esperaba eran los acontecimientos que sucederían a la aparente calma. Van Pelt y Rigsby conversaban animadamente, cada uno sentado en su lugar correspondiente. Jane recostado en su apreciado sofá y Cho se encontraba leyendo algunos informes sobre un caso reciente que estaban a punto de cerrar. Solo faltaba la jefa, y eso era algo extraño ya que solía ser puntual.

-¿Sabéis que le ha podido pasar a la jefa?-pregunta con denotada preocupación en su voz la agente Van Pelt.

-No hay novedad, pero es algo poco común en ella.-dice impasible Cho.

-No creo que tarde en llegar.-comenta Rigsby.-Seguro que pronto tenemos algún caso, es muy extraño que estemos mucho tiempo tranquilos por aquí.-

-Creo que ya viene.-Todos se giran al oír el comentario de Jane, que aun seguía tumbado en el cómodo sofá.-Sus pisadas son inconfundibles.-dice con su habitual sonrisa.

Todos miran expectantes hacia la entrada, ciertamente Lisbon se acercaba con su común andar hacia ellos pero eso no fue lo que hizo que todos se quedaran algo perplejos.

-Os lo dije…-dice Jane irguiéndose y sentándose cómodamente en el sofá quedando algo perplejo al observar lo que todos veían.

Una chica rubia, bastante guapa y de unos 18 años de edad se encontraba estática junto a Lisbon.

-Buenos días, chicos. Os presento a Elizabeth MacDonald, será nuestra nueva compañera en prácticas a partir de ahora.-dice señalando a la muchacha que sonríe levemente.-

-Encantada de conoceros.-dice sonriendo a la brigada que aún la mira perpleja.

Todos entonan saludos improvisados y atropellados, dando la bienvenida a la nueva incorporación del CBI. Jane se levanta lentamente y se acerca sonriendo a la muchacha, estira un brazo en señal de saludo y la chica le corresponde dándose así un apretón de manos entre ambos.

-Encantado de conocerte. Mi nombre es Patrick Jane.-le dice sonriendo de esa forma tan peculiar. La mira algo inquisitivo.-Perdona mi indiscreción pero… ¿nos conocemos?

-No que yo sepa… aunque yo si se quién es usted señor Jane.-le explica.

-Llámame simplemente Jane, o Patrick, como te sientas más cómoda. Me alegro de que al menos conozcas algo sobre mi trabajo.-

-Está bien, Jane. Además es imposible que nos conozcamos, llevo poco en el país.-le dice sonriendo.-Sí, he seguido bastante sus peculiares formas de llevar los casos.-

Lisbon, viendo que el asesor va a continuar con su improvisado interrogatorio, decide intervenir.

-Tranquilo, Jane. Ya tendréis tiempo de conoceros. Ahora lo que importa es explicaros las funciones que desempeñara junto a nosotros.-

-Pero, ¿no es muy joven para ser agente federal?-pregunta desde su escritorio una curiosa Van Pelt.-

-Así es, ciertamente acaba de cumplir 19 años.-todos miran a la muchacha sorprendidos dada su temprana edad.-Os recuerdo que viene en prácticas, y que aún no es agente. En estos momentos realiza más una función similar a la de Jane.-

-Bueno, entonces… ¿yo seré el encargado de su entrenamiento?-pregunta el asesor.-

-Sí, algo así. Pero no la traumatices, la chica tiene mucho potencial.-dice haciendo que todos rían divertidos.-

-Es un honor para mí trabajar con usted, Jane. Su fama le precede. Espero llegar a ser tan buena como usted algún día.-dice la muchacha atrayendo la atención de todos.-

-Tranquila, creo que tienes bastantes cualidades para hacer cosas increíble por ti misma.-dice haciendo seña de su capacidad de observación.

-Bueno, vamos a acabar con el papeleo y a darte tú material que hará que pertenezcas completamente al CBI.-le explica Lisbon, cediéndole el paso.-

-Claro. A sido un placer, chicos.-dice mirando a la brigada.-

Todos se despiden de ambas, viéndolas de lejos acceder al despacho de Lisbon.

-¿Qué opináis?-pregunta Rigsby justo antes de introducir un trozo de sándwich en su boca.-

-Parece buena chica, me ha caído bien.-dice distraídamente Van Pelt.-

-Parece que tiene madera, pero en mi opinión es muy joven.-dice Cho recogiendo algunos papeles en su mesa.-

-Yo estoy seguro de que al menos el apellido me suena…-todos le miran divertidos.-No, no por lo de la cadena de restaurantes…-De repente abre los ojos como platos, teniendo así una inesperada revelación.- Van Pelt, podrías averiguar lo más rápido posible cuál es el apellido del fiscal general.-

La muchacha asiente y comienza a teclear en su ordenador. Tras unos segundos escasos encuentra lo que buscaba.

-Aquí pone que el fiscal general se llama… Henry MacDonal…-dice algo sorprendida, mirando aún la pantalla de su ordenador.-

-¡Vaya! La hija del que da las órdenes, entonces seguro que tiene futuro.-dice Rigsby algo más animado.-

Jane se levanta, ya sabía que el apellido le sonaba. Solo con ver a la muchacha era posible notar que provenía de una familia con prestigio, pero también que no era capaz de hacer daño ni a una mosca. Él tendría la oportunidad de averiguar más sobre ella. Sonríe ampliamente ante las expectativas de tener a una persona nueva y muy curiosa sobre la que indagar y tratar en primera persona. Al menos aburrirse no se iba a aburrir.

Lisbon y la chica salen del despacho conversando animadamente. La jefa le indica justo la mesa continua a la de Jane como la suya a partir de aquel momento.

-Bueno, ya eres oficialmente parte del CBI.-dice entregándole una placa identificadora, aunque aún no fuese una agente consagrada.-

Jane es el único que las mira y aplaude levemente.

-¿Cómo te gusta que te llamen?-le pregunta Van Pelt desde su mesa.- MacDonald, Elizabeth…

-No, no es necesaria tanta formalidad.-dice sonriendo.-Llamadme simplemente Lizzie.-

Todos sonríen a la nueva incorporación del grupo, sería una gran ayuda para los nuevos casos que se desarrollarían a partir de aquel momento.

El teléfono de Lisbon suena repentinamente en medio de la celebración y ella lo coge apresuradamente. Habla unos segundos y se dirige de nuevo al grupo.

-Chicos, un nuevo caso.-dice preparándose para comenzar la investigación.-Parece que no vas a tardar mucho en poder demostrar de que eres capaz.-le dice a la rubia.-

Ella los mira a todos, sonriente. No por nada había quedado primera, y con honores en su promoción.

_**Bueno espero que os haya gustado. ¿Qué pensara Jane de la nueva chica del CBI? Prometo actualizar pronto. Chaoo!**_

_**Review? :D**_


	2. Primer caso: Ponte a prueba

_**Bueno aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. No he tardado mucho, como prometí. Espero que os guste, me ha salido un poco largo, porque no me gusta la idea de cortar un caso a la mitad y dejaros con la intriga. Espero que os guste! ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: El Mentalista no me pertenece, tan solo la OC creada por mí.**_

Lizzie, mentalmente preparada para intentar demostrarles a todos que por ser la novata y la más joven del grupo no era menos inteligente o experimentada coge su PDA y comienza a anotar todos los detalles del caso que va dictando la jefa, a la par que prepara algunas cosas de forma agitada.

-Christin Tanner, 15 años, ahogada y arrastrada por la corriente hasta la playa de Santa Marta.

-Con que se ahogo.-comenta Rigsby.

-La forense ha encontrado una herida producida por una tabla de surf y agua en los pulmones. Era agua dulce, sal no, y eso no es lo más extraño.-puntualiza Lisbon.

En el otro extremo de la sala, la rubia observa como Jane coge por los brazos a Van Pelt de forma extraña y le mira perpleja. Sin duda era un hombre curioso, no había conocido a nadie igual.

-El asesino es inteligente, pero no tanto como él cree.-dice moviendo a la agente de un lado a otro de la sala y observando atentamente sus movimientos.-

-¿Se encargara el Sheriff de Santa Marta?-pregunta Van Pelt.-

-Playa Estatal, caso Estatal.-aclara la jefa de forma rotunda.- Pero bueno, ¿qué haces?-le pregunta medio divertida a Jane.-

Todos los miran expectantes, y más la rubia que no comprende el modo de proceder de Jane.

-Grace me está diciendo mentalmente donde ha escondido las llaves del coche.-aclara, como si fuera lo más común del mundo.- Si las encuentro, conduciré yo.-

-Ósea, que si eres vidente.-comenta Lisbon mirándole divertida.-

-Vidente… tendría que investigar más a fondo sobre el señor Jane.-piensa Lizzie.-

-No, no, no… se trata de ciencia…-dice de forma misteriosa el curioso asesor.

Todos le miran divertidos, excepto la nueva incorporación que, al no estar acostumbrada a sus extravagancias, le mira totalmente perpleja.

-Concéntrate Grace. Dime mentalmente si voy hacia delante, atrás, izquierda o derecha.-le dice a la agente mirándola fijamente.-

-Te ha visto esconderlas.-le acusa Cho.

-¿Desde el baño?-pregunta Jane, aún mirando a Van Pelt fijamente.-Eso sería trampa.

A continuación hace unos movimientos extraños con las manos y estira el brazo tras de sí. Todos fijamos nuestra atención en una maceta que tiene a su espalda, pensando que las supuestas llaves estaban ahí desde el principio. Todos nos llevamos una sorpresa al comprender que Jane nos tomaba el pelo, en el último momento sale a toda prisa a la parte trasera del escritorio de Van Pelt y nos muestra sonriente las llaves en señal de triunfo.

-¿Qué tenéis que decir?-se mofa sonriendo. Todos le miran divertidos, hasta la rubia.

-Vaya, mostrando tus habilidades para impresionar a la nueva.-comenta divertido Rigsby.-

-Ya conocía parte de las habilidades de Jane de oídas, pero verle realizar este tipo de cosas es diferente a imaginárselas.- comenta la chica guardando su arma en su cinturón.-

-Tranquila, ya te acostumbras.-comenta Lisbon divertida y algo exasperada.- ¿Nos vamos ya?-

El asesor simplemente les mira divertido mientras hace resonar las llaves aún en señal de victoria.

La jefa manda a investigar a Rigsby, Cho y Jane a la playa de Santa Marta, a hablar con los amigos de la víctima. Aunque a Lizzie le hubiera gustado estar en el grupo del asesor para estudiarle más a fondo, Lisbon, Van Pelt y ella son las encargadas de ir a la casa del padre de la joven.

La jefa le comenta en el coche que ella es ahora uno más de ellos y que se sienta libre de realizar preguntas al testigo o familiar que crea que puedan ser influyentes en el caso y les puedan ayudar a resolverlo. Ella asiente, aún algo insegura sobre cómo llevar un interrogatorio en un caso real.

Se adentran en una pequeña y modesta casa. En ella se encuentran el padre y los hermanos de la víctima.

-Perdón por el desorden, era mi hija la que cuidaba de la casa.-les comenta el hombre guiándolas hacía el salón, donde toman asiento para comenzar su trabajo.-

-Lo entendemos. Señor Tanner, tenemos que hacerle unas preguntas difíciles así que…-dice indicando con la cabeza levemente a los dos menores que se encuentran recostados en el sofá.-

El hombre asiente y manda a la hermana, ahora mayor, a prepararle la comida al pequeño en la cocina. Los cuatro toman asiento, y la rubia saca su PDA para comenzar a tomar notas sobre el interrogatorio.

No es que hubiesen sacado demasiado en claro, la muchacha había asumido el papel de madre en la familia tras la muerte de esta, la detuvieron el año pasado por consumir drogas, aunque el padre aseguraba que la chica no se drogaba y el nombre de algunos amigos que podrían ser relevantes en el caso.

Salen por la puerta algo decepcionadas por la poca información que habían logrado recoger. Lisbon, extrañamente, tropieza y cae al suelo, desperdigando los papeles que lleva entre en su carpeta. Lizzie se agacha rápidamente para recogerlos y se los tiende a la mujer ayudándola a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunta Van Pelt.-

-Que torpe… Gracias.-dice sonriendo levemente a la rubia.-

-Habrá sido duro.-comenta Van Pelt dejando a la rubia perpleja.-

-¿El qué?-le pregunta Lisbon.-

-Lo del conductor ebrio, ¿no le paso lo mismo a tu madre?-Lizzie se sorprende ante las revelaciones de la agente.-Lo siento, no es asunto mío.

-Ente compañeros no se habla de nuestra vida.-dice, aunque a la rubia le transmitía bastante dolor en sus palabras.-Es inútil y poco profesional.

Coge su teléfono y le indica a Cho que busque los nombres que el padre nos había dado. Van Pelt le dice a Lizzie que vayan subiendo al coche. Cho le comenta a la jefa que Jane se ha quedado en la playa, supuestamente investigando el caso.

Traen a la oficina a una antigua amiga de la víctima, Darleen, que se encuentra interna en un correccional. Lisbon procede al interrogatorio y Lizzie prefiere quedarse tras el cristal para observar la manera de proceder se su jefa. Solo sacan en claro un par de datos, principalmente que la chica salía con un hombre mucho mayor que ella y el nombre de un tal Flipper, al que deciden ir a interrogar.

Lizzie prepara su arma antes de entrar en la caravana del tal Flipper, al igual que Rigsby y Lisbon. Sería su primer asalto con un arma, estaba algo nerviosa aunque le costase admitirlo.

Lisbon golpea la puerta, nadie abre así que deciden entrar por la fuerza. Entran al más puro estilo policial, y la rubia demuestra su entereza y disciplina.

Cuál es la sorpresa al llegar y encontrarse a Jane jugando al ajedrez tan tranquilo con el sujeto. La rubia se queda totalmente sorprendida.

Más tarde, en la oficina del Sheriff, Lisbon, Jane y Lizzie caminan por uno de los pasillos comentando el caso.

-¿Qué te ha llevado hasta Flipper?-pregunta Lisbon curiosa.-

-Está más que claro que su pelo.-comenta la muchacha atrayendo la atención de ambos.-Lleva las mismas trenzas que la víctima. Tuvo que hacérselas ella.

-Exacto. Bien visto, novata.-dice acariciando la cabeza de la rubia de forma infantil, haciendo que se sonrojase levemente.-

Los tres entran en la sala de interrogatorios para proceder a hablar con Flipper. El muchacho había cometido un delito de agresión hace poco y esto lo convertía sin remedio en sospechoso.

Lizzie se encontraba de pie pegada a la pared, ambos compañeros se encontraban sentados delante del chico.

-¿Por qué la mataste?-le pregunta Jane sin rodeos, haciendo que ambas le miren dudosas.-

-Yo no la maté…-afirma el acusado.- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste?-le pregunta Lizzie acercándose levemente a la mesa.-

El chico la mira inquisitivamente y de forma descarada de arriba abajo, haciendo que Jane le mire con una sonrisa de sorna en su rostro.

-Por fin una poli de las que valen la pena…-dice con tono burlón.-¿Queréis cargarme el muerto a mi? No, gracias…

-Atento, Lizzie te está mirando de esa manera porque encajas en el perfil de asesino de jovencitas.-dice el asesor.- Y me parece que además, estás un poco loco. Eres de esos que les hacen cosas horribles a las mujeres.

-No creo que hayas sido tu.-dice la rubia mirándole fijamente y volviendo a su puesto cerca de la pared.

-Ciertamente, eres un buen tío.-dice Jane, secundando a la muchacha.- Deberías aprender a mover mejor los alfiles, pero aparte de eso, eres un buen hombre.-

Lisbon les mira como si estuvieran algo idos, pero parece que gracias a ellos el hombre decide hablar.

-La vi el lunes con los chicos con los que se solía juntar siempre, surfeamos hasta que oscureció, y luego estuvimos un rato de marcha en la playa. Después me fui a casa.-sentencia el hombre, lo dejan por ahora, hasta nueva orden.-

Deciden dejarlo bajo custodia, como posible sospechoso de haber cometido el crimen. En la entrada, mientras Jane y Lizzie conversan animadamente sus teorías sobre el caso y la rubia no deja de reír ante las ocurrencias del asesor, se produce un pequeño altercado entre el padre de la víctima y Flipper. Todo termina en un susto y vuelve a estar todo normal enseguida gracias a la intervención de la agente Lisbon.

Tras la investigación todo queda algo más claro, pero lo métodos de Jane siguen siendo algo extraños y ortodoxos, aunque a la rubia le había caído muy bien el asesor.

El siguiente lugar que visitan es la zona en obras cerca de la playa donde celebraban los jóvenes sus fiestas nocturnas. Lisbon y Lizzie comienzan a hablar con un obrero y Jane se escapa y comienza a curiosear a su aire por los alrededores.

-¡Lizzie, Lisbon!-las llama el asesor, cerca de un enorme bloque de hormigón.-¡Venid a ver esto!

Ambas se miran extrañadas, pero van rápidamente a ver que le sucede al rubio. El asesor coge a Lizzie por la espalda y le indica que se agache y observe atentamente. Abre la boca de par en par, y se ríe de la sorpresa al igual que Lisbon.

Había una nariz en el bloque de hormigón, lo que quería decir que había alguien enterrado ahí. Lo más probable era que fuese el jefe de seguridad desaparecido la misma noche que murió la víctima. ¿Simple coincidencia?

Aparece el dueño de todo aquello de repente, el padre de uno de los amigos de la víctima, sorprendido por el incidente. Jane sigue al hombre y conversa con él a espaldas de la jefa y de Lizzie, aunque la rubia intuye el camino que sigue la conversación. Estaba claro que él era el adulto con el que la víctima mantenía relaciones.

El hombre agrede a Jane, pero Lizzie es capaz de reducirle, ponerle contra el suelo, y colocarle las esposas.

-Bien hecho, Lizzie.-la felicita Lisbon.-Nos lo llevaremos a comisaría.-

-¿Estás bien, Jane?-le pregunta preocupada la muchacha al asesor.

-Sí, tranquila Lizzie.-dice tocándose levemente la nariz dolorida.-Me pasa a menudo.-

Riendo y extrañamente divertidos por lo sucedido, ambos suben al coche.

Jane idea un pequeño plan para pillar al asesino, aunque todo era ya más que obvio. Consigue que unos se acusaran a otros entre los amigos de la víctima. Todos la habían matado, encubriéndose los unos a los otros, de manera cobarde y ruin. El guardia de seguridad solo había estado en medio en el momento del asesinato.

Tras llevarse a todos los implicados, Lizzie, agotada por el largo primer caso en el que había participado, se sienta en su escritorio derrotada. Rigsby y Cho le sonríen y se despiden de ella recogiendo sus cosas para irse a casa, al igual que Van Pelt, aunque lo hace algo mas tarde. Jane llega momentos después y se sienta en su sofá observando a la rubia.

-Bueno, para ser tu primer caso, no ha estado nada mal.-dice divertido.-Creo que tienes talento, a partir de ahora sabré que tengo una dura competidora en el cuerpo.-

-Tranquilo, no soy capaz de llevar tu ritmo.-le dice divertida.-Voy a beber algo, ¿quieres un té?-le pregunta levantándose de su silla.-

El rubio asiente sonriendo y la ve marchar hacia la concina.

Recuerda la peculiar manera en la que ha visto que Jane preparaba su té esta mañana. Le prepara uno y otro para ella y se lo tiende, sentándose junto a él en el sofá.

-Gracias, veo que eres muy observadora.-le dice sonriendo.-

-Bueno, no se me da mal.

-Te ha salido perfecto.-comenta tras darle un sorbo a su bebida.-Una vez lo intento Rigsby y al pobre le salió fatal.-

Ambos ríen, comentando viejas anécdotas sobre el cuerpo. Salen hacia el aparcamiento, ya de noche, se les había pasado el tiempo volando y se les había hecho bastante tarde.

-Bueno gracias por todo. Ha sido un día intenso.-dice delante de su coche, dispuesta a marcharse.-

-Hasta mañana, futura agente del CBI.-le dice divertido a la par que se gira para dirigirse a su coche.-

Ella abre la puerta y se introduce un poco dentro del vehículo. En el último momento sale a toda prisa y alcanza al asesor. Se acerca a él levemente y besa a Jane tímidamente en la mejilla, dejándolo algo sorprendido.

-En serio, muchas gracias.-Sonrojada por su valiente hazaña, vuelve rápidamente, sube a su coche procediendo a salir del aparcamiento.-

En el vehículo se queda pensando en la maravillosa y cálida sonrisa del guapo asesor, aunque sin comprender muy bien sus acciones dada su diferencia de edad. ¿En que estaría pensando? Enciende la radio, aún riendo divertida por los sucesos del día.

Jane simplemente sube a su coche, con una sonrisa permanente en los labios. Está chica haría que el trabajo en el CBI fuese aún más interesante.

_**Bueno, no sé si estará dentro de vuestras expectativas, pero espero que os haya gustado. Ahora contestare a los reviews que me habéis dejado, os agradezco mucho que os hayáis tomado un tiempo para dejarme un comentario. :D**_

_**Janie 3: Muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de tus cumplidos! Me has hecho muy feliz, ten por seguro que continuare con el fic, si sigo teniendo buenas lectoras como tú. ^^ La verdad es que, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no lo he decidido aún. Era un camino que me planteaba, aunque quien sabe, hasta podría dejarlo como un amor imposible entre ambos! Supongo que el tiempo lo dirá, espero seguir teniendo noticias tuyas! :D**_

_**EliACa: Si es cierto, aunque la nuestra es una novata con bastante experiencia! Tranquila, que esta chica dará bastante de que hablar. Espero seguir teniendo noticias tuyas! :D**_


	3. Segundo Caso: Curiosas Revelaciones

_**Hola! Un nuevo capítulo recién terminado! Me ha gustado bastante escribirlo, porque nuestra novata comienza a adquirir más protagonismo. Espero que os guste! ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: El mentalista no me pertenece, tan solo la OC creada por mí.**_

Esa misma noche, llega a casa agotada tras los acontecimientos de ese día. Decide darse una ducha, no tiene hambre así que se acuesta directamente. Ya es más de medianoche. La rubia no puede evitarlo, se despierta agitada varias veces por… si, aunque le cueste reconocerlo, por el guapo asesor de rizos rubios con el que ha comenzado a tratar. No lo conocía mucho aún, pero si ya tenía estas extrañas sensaciones al estar cerca de él, ¿qué sentiría en unos meses más? Decide olvidarlo todo, coge sus cascos y se arropa completamente con la colcha. Aunque para su desgracia, justo antes de caer rendida, suena una canción que la hace recordar los momentos del día y le pone algo más nerviosa de lo que ya se encuentra.

Se levanta agitada, con prisas. Se viste rápidamente, coge las llaves del coche y sale decidida a afrontar un nuevo día en su nuevo empleo. Tenía que pensar que aún no era una agente consagrada, y no podía cometer ni un error.

Se baja en el aparcamiento, saluda a Tom, el guardia de seguridad y entra al edificio. Se cruza con varios agentes en el camino, a los que saluda amigablemente. Se había despertado de buen humor, quizá, aunque no lo recordara, hubiese soñado algo agradable.

Justo antes de entrar se percata de que Cho, Rigsby, Lisbon y Jane ya están en sus puestos y cada uno ocupado con algo de trabajo. Excepto, por supuesto, el asesor que mira distraído al techo.

-Buenos días.-dice la muchacha sentándose en su mesa y dispuesta a revisar los papeles que Lisbon ha dejado sobre su mesa.

Todos la saludan, unos más animados que otros. El asesor la saluda el último, sonriéndole. La mesa de la rubia es la que más cerca se encuentra del sofá donde descansa el asesor y, como es tan difícil de predecir, supongamos que por aburrimiento decide hablar con la curiosa muchacha que ya se encuentra bastante concentrada en su trabajo.

-¿Lizzie?-le pregunta, tras observarla fijamente un momento.-

Ella gira la cabeza sorprendida al notar que la llaman, dirige la mirada hacia el asesor con rostro impasible.

-¿Pasa algo, Jane?-le pregunta curiosa.-

-Bueno, solo quería saber que tal había ido tu noche.-le explica.-Pareces bastante agitada, pero intentando aparentar una fingida calma.-

La muchacha le mira sorprendida, ya había olvidado que el trabajo del asesor y una de sus muchas cualidades era esa, observar y deducir.

-No sé, he dormido como siempre.-le explica sonriendo levemente.-

El asesor está a punto de decir algo, pero en ese momento Lisbon entra y pide la atención de todos.

-Chicos nuevo caso, os lo explicare allí todo con más detalle.-explica.-En marcha.

Tras un tranquilo viaje llegan a lo que parece ser una impresionante mansión en San Francisco. Entran junto a la inspectora del caso.

-¿Nos pone al día, inspectora?-le pregunta Lisbon.-

Todos entramos siguiendo a ambas mujeres y observando la cantidad de agentes que se encuentran dentro del recibidor buscando pistas. Comienzan a subir la escalera para acceder al piso superior. Lizzie se retrasa algo y se coloca junto al asesor, caminando algo alejada de los demás como solía hacer él. En el último caso, el primero en el que ella había participado, no había tenido la oportunidad de verle trabajar de cerca y ella buscaba aprender de él y de sus tácticas para resolver los casos de manera efectiva.

-No sé por qué os han hecho venir. Nos podíamos encargar nosotros.-comenta la inspectora.- La casa es de Jason Sands, un gran donante de fondos para políticos. Lleva desaparecido desde anoche.-

La rubia observa al asesor que mira de forma curiosa todos los lugares y objetos con los que se cruzan.

-Por eso estamos aquí.-aclara Lisbon.-Al fiscal le gusta desplegar toda su influencia en estos casos.-

-Jeniffer, la esposa del señor Sands, llego a casa anoche con su hija sobre las nueve. Su marido no estaba y se encontró…-la inspectora abre la puerta que lleva a la escena del crimen.-…con esto.-

Se adentran en un despacho, encuentran innumerables papeles desperdigados por todo el lugar, muebles destrozados, objetos por el suelo… También hay varios agentes inspeccionando aún el lugar.

-Gracias chicos.-dice la inspectora dirigiéndose a los dos agentes.-Nadie ha pedido un rescate aún, pero esperamos que lo hagan pronto. Si queréis que los técnicos pinchen los teléfonos, les avisaré.-

-No se moleste, lo haremos nosotros.-le comenta Lisbon.- ¿Dónde está la familia?

La rubia, cercana al lugar donde se encuentra Jane, también observa la sala atentamente intentando encontrar algún indicio que les pudiese ayudar mínimamente.

-Con unos amigos.-le contesta la inspectora.-La señora Sands pensó que sería mejor para la niña, y nos pareció bien.-

-¿Forzaron la entrada?-pregunta, esta vez, Rigsby.-

-No, pudo ser que abriera un falso mensajero o algo así.-explica la inspectora.-

Lizzie nota algo extraño en la sala, algo que no cuadra. Observa mejor a su alrededor, y lo ve. Hay un papel bajo un mueble. Se acerca un poco, dispuesta a averiguar de qué se trata, pero se percata de que el asesor también lo ha notado y se acerca al mueble también. Observa a la rubia, la coge del brazo y le hace un signo para que se detenga y observe. Ella no entiende muy bien su procedimiento, asiente y espera con cautela por lo que quisiera hacer el asesor.

-Sigue aquí.-comenta el rubio.-

Algunos de los agentes sonríen ante tal ocurrencia.

-Salvo que sea invisible, no está aquí, agente Jane.-comenta divertida la inspectora.-

-No es un agente, es un asesor.-le aclara Lisbon.-

-No tengo ni placa, ni arma. Ni siquiera seguro médico.-le explica Jane.-

-Claro, usted es de quien me han hablado, el adivino.-dice la inspectora.-Lo siento, ya hemos buscado con nuestros efectivos medios. No está aquí.-

-Está aquí.-se reafirma el asesor.-Y los adivinos no existen.-

Jane coge una de las sillas que esta tirada en el suelo del despacho.

-Le torturaron en esta silla.-se agacha y recoge una especie de pequeño mando negro con números.- Para que dijera un código secreto.-

-¿Un código para qué?-comenta la inspectora mientras que el rubio pulsa de manera aleatoria los números del extraño controlador.-

-Hágame un favor inspectora, ¿querría coger ese papel de ahí?-Jane señala el papel antes mencionado, que él había evitado que la rubia cogiera antes.-

-Como no…-la mujer se adelante, se agacha delante del mueble y recoge el curioso papel.-

-Gracias.-le dice Jane, con su común sonrisa en los labios.-

Al cogerlo el papel no sale limpiamente, como todos ellos esperaban, pero la evidencia era bastante clara.

-Hasta yo lo había notado, que astuto eres, Patrick Jane.-piensa Lizzie observando al asesor.-

-Movieron la estantería.-declara la inspectora.-

-¿Después de armar este lío de papeles?-pregunta incrédula Lisbon.-

-Es una puerta.-deduce el agente Rigsby.- ¿Una caja fuerte?

-¿Una cámara de seguridad?-pregunta la jefa, adelantándose hacia la estantería para intentar desplazarla con su propia fuerza, en vano.-

Me acerco a Jane despacio, con una pequeña corazonada.

-¿Me permites?-le pregunta la chica indicándole con la mirada el pequeño mando que sostiene en sus manos.-

-Sí, claro.-se lo tiende a la muchacha sonriendo.-Veo que tu también lo has notado, permíteme que yo de las explicaciones.-le pide, guiñándole un ojo de manera cómplice.-

La muchacha asiente. Jane comienza su deducción pero es Lizzie la que atrae la atención de todos al concentrarse en grado sumo en teclear combinaciones comunes de números, claves que cualquier persona pondría.

-Los intrusos debieron de distraerse con algo y dejaron a Sands un momento solo.-dice aclarando el suceso acontecido previamente.- Sands pulso el código, y antes de que reaccionen se mete dentro y cierra la puerta.-

Lisbon mira a la muchacha, que no deja de apretar las teclas del artefacto, concentrada en su labor.

-¿Y vosotros creéis que se abrirá apretando teclas sin ton ni son?-pregunta la jefa incrédula.-

-Me sé los diez códigos secretos más usados.-comenta, aún en su labor, la rubia.-

-Pero, si es una cámara secreta, la alarma estará conectada a una empresa de seguridad.-comenta Rigsby.-

-Si eres un obseso del secretismo, no.-le explica Jane.-En ese caso, solo él sabría de su existencia.-

El asesor se acerca intuitivo a un cuadro colocado sobre la chimenea del despacho, en el que aparecen dos veleros. Por su parte, la muchacha continúa su labor sin descanso.

-Hay que llamar a un cerrajero.-puntualiza la inspectora.-

-Espere un momento, Lizzie ven aquí. Creo que lo tengo…-la chica se acerca a él, que observa el cuadro inquisitivamente.-

La chica observa lo mismo que ha visto el asesor, se acerca a su oreja peligrosamente y le susurra el código que cree correcto. La muchacha lo teclea y el asesor vuelve mantener una distancia prudente de ella.

La puerta se abre, como ambos esperaban. Se sonríen un momento mutuamente y se acercan a la misteriosa sala. Todos se quedan sorprendidos, en su interior se encuentra el señor Sands. Tirado en el suelo, rodeado de sangre. Muerto.

Todos salen del despacho para dejar hacer su trabajo a los de criminalística. Al cabo de unas horas, salen al jardín, donde se va a proceder a celebrar el funeral de la víctima.

Todo el CBI se encuentra en el funeral, escuchando las canciones fúnebres que un gaitero toca en memoria de la víctima.

Al terminar, todos los presentes se acercan a darle el pésame a la viuda.

-No veo a nadie por aquí capaz de torturar a ese hombre con unos alicates y un cigarrillo.-comenta Rigsby.-

-Imagínatelos desnudos y con un hambre canina.-dice de improvisto el asesor.-

-¿Qué dices?-pregunta Van Pelt, con signos de asco en su voz.-

-Para ser precisos no le torturaron hasta que murió, se desangro solito en su cuarto secreto.-puntualiza Cho.-

-Ósea, que casi es culpa suya.-afirma Rigsby.-

-Sí, algo así.-afirma Cho.-

-¿La viuda tiene coartada?-pregunta la rubia con su PDA en mano.-

-La noche del asesinato estaba con su hija en un concierto, Pedro y el Lobo.-le explica Lisbon.-

-¿Tiene las entradas?-vuelve a preguntar la rubia.-

-Sí.-le afirma Rigsby.-

-¿Quién es el que habla con ella?-pregunta Jane.-

-Michael, el abogado de Sands.-le responde Cho.-

-¿Y qué hacen?-pregunta Lisbon.-

-O la viuda le tiene miedo, o…-confirma el asesor.-

-¿O qué?-vuelve a preguntar Lisbon.-

-O la está tranquilizando sobre algo que la inquieta.-dice la rubia, aún con la mirada fija en su PDA.-

-¿Qué creéis?-pregunta Cho.-

-No lo sé. Ambas cosas.-dice dudoso el asesor.-

-Puede ser lo más probable.-dice Lizzie, guardando el aparato en su bolsillo.-

-Aquí no puedo interrogarles.-les explica Lisbon.- Iré revisando el ordenador de Sands. Quedaos aquí hasta que esto acabe.-

-Sí, jefa.-dice desganado Rigsby.-

-Nunca se sabe, quizá conozcáis a alguien.-afirma Lisbon divertida, marchándose a realizar su labor junto a Van Pelt.-

La rubia decide quedarse en el funeral junto a esos tres, la jefa le ha pedido a sus espaldas que los supervise para que no hagan nada inapropiado. Que emocionante.

-Van Pelt, me tienes loco.-dice Rigsby, sin sorprender demasiado a la rubia.

Estaba claro que había algo. Se palpaba la tensión a diez kilómetros cuando estaban juntos.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?-le pregunta sin rodeos el asesor, Cho y Lizzie observan expectantes.-

-No.-dice secamente Rigsby.-

-¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?-le pregunta directamente Jane.-

-Es mi compañera, va contra las normas.-explica el agente.-Me aguanto.-

-Eso no es verdad.-dice la rubia, mirando a Rigsby.-

El agente se da por vencido.

-Me insinué, no tuve respuesta y punto, hasta ahí.-le contesta Rigsby.-

-¿Te insinuaste?-pregunta el asesor.- ¿Cómo?

-Se tira horas mirándole la nuca, le pone.-suelta sin rodeos Cho.-

-¡Cállate, Cho!-le responde exasperado Rigsby.-

-Tienes que ir a por ella y seducirla.-le aconseja Jane.-

-La seducción nuca ha sido mi fuerte.-

-La seducción es pan comido si conoces los principios básicos, no tiene misterio.-aclara el asesor.-

-¿Ah, sí?-se mofa Rigsby.-Pues no veo que las mujeres hagan cola por ti.-

-La verdad es que es extraño, viendo como es.-la rubia se sorprende a ella misma pensando esto sobre Jane.-

-¿Para qué puñetas quiero yo una cola de mujeres?-dice el asesor, introduciendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.-

-Vale, me rindo.-se da por vencido Rigsby.- ¿Cuál es el principio básico?-

La rubia se queda expectante, los hombres creen que conocen a las mujeres mejor que a ellos mismos, pero no es así.

-Te costará un dólar.-le advierte.-

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Rigsby.-

-Así prestarás atención.-le aclara el rubio.-

El agente le pasa el dólar, derrotado. Le mira expectante esperando la respuesta al enigma.

-Amor y cariño.-suelta directamente el asesor.-

-¿Qué?-pregunta Rigsby divertido.-

-Amor y cariño.-vuelve a revocar Jane.-

-Devuélveme el dólar.-le responde el agente, aun riéndose.-

-¿Qué le ofreces a quien quieres seducir? Amor y cariño.-aclara el asesor.- ¿Quién no quiere amor y cariño? Es así.-

-En serio, dame el dólar.-le vuelve a repetir divertido el agente.-

-Te lo demostrare.-le reta el rubio.-Cien pavos a que puedo seducir a cualquier mujer de las aquí presentes.-

Rigsby y Cho miran inquisitivos a la rubia, divertidos ante la idea que pasa por sus mentes.

-A mi no me miréis así. Que solo estoy aquí para vigilaros.-dice algo preocupada y nerviosa, pensando en cómo sería que Jane intentase seducirla.-

-Bueno, sería posible que lo hiciera. A Lizzie la descartamos, aunque me apene.-comenta alegre el asesor.-Aunque podría hacerlo sin problemas…-

La chica le mira ya que lo ha dicho con un tono divertido, más quisiera.

-Vale, la viuda.-le reta Rigsby, todos le miramos alterados, excepto Jane que se encamina hacia la mujer.-

-¡Oye, Jane!-le grita el agente, intentando detenerle en vano.-

-Rigsby, ¿por qué no se te ha ocurrido algo diferente para meternos en problemas?-le acusa Lizzie algo mosqueada.-

-Pensé que no lo haría…-comenta el agente, atento a la escena.-

-La has cagado.-comenta impasible Cho.-

La muchacha decide mirar, aunque preveía que esto no acabaría bien. Todos observan la escena, aunque la muchacha con un deje de nerviosismo en su interior, y no solo por la posible bronca que le caería. ¿Y si Jane se enamoraba de alguna otra mujer? No era asunto suyo, pero mantuvo la vista fija en el asesor, que se colocaba en ese momento delante de la viuda con una sonrisa seductora.

_**Bueno, que os a parecido? Nuestra agente se pone muy nerviosa con todo lo que tiene que ver con las travesuras del asesor. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **_

_**Review? :D**_


	4. Segundo Caso:La valía de la razón

_**Buenas! Nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste a los pocos que lo leáis. Con saber que hay personas, aunque sean unas cuantas, a las que le gusta mi fic, se que debo seguir escribiéndolo! **_

_**Muchas gracias a las personas que dejáis Review, os lo agradezco muchísimo porque me alegráis el día cada vez que leo vuestros comentarios.**_

_**^^ Disfrutad del capítulo!**_

_**Disclaimer: El Mentalista no me pertenece, tan solo la OC creada por mí.**_

Los tres seguimos expectantes a los movimientos de Jane. Saluda a la hija de la viuda amigablemente, y se coloca en posición. El hombre que está justo al lado de la mujer parece alterarse levemente, ¿qué estaría haciendo Jane?

La rubia mira fijamente a Rigsby varias veces, ¿quería ponerle las cosas más difíciles incitando a Jane a que hiciese algo así?

Si el asesor se metía en problemas, la jefa les echaría la bronca a todos o algo peor.

El hombre en cuestión comienza a hablar con el que parece ser un guardia de seguridad o un guardaespaldas. No podemos oír desde nuestra posición lo que el asesor le está diciendo a la mujer, pero al notar que le coge la mano de una manera demasiado confiada se ponen en alerta.

Los dos hombres se acercan a Jane pidiéndole que se marche. Rigsby, Cho y Lizzie deciden que es hora de intervenir y van a su encuentro rápidamente.

-Esperen, esperen, cálmense.-les pide Rigsby agarrando al asesor.-

Cho se disculpa también, intentando excusar el comportamiento de Jane y Rigsby y él lo cogen de ambos brazos alejándolo del lugar.

La rubia se retrasa un poco para disculparse más correctamente.

-Lo sentimos, disculpen su comportamiento.- tras decir esto, la muchacha sale corriendo al encuentro de los tres hombres que la esperan unos metros más adelante.-

Lizzie y Cho caminan unos pasos por delante de los dos hombres pero se detienen al escuchar lo que el agente le dice al asesor.

-Me debes cien pavos.-le recuerda sin reparos.-

-¡Pero bueno! La rubia se coloca delante de ellos con los brazos en jarras.- ¿Todavía pensáis en eso? ¡Podíamos habernos metido en un buen lio!-

-Vamos Lizzie, si no ha pasado nada.-comenta el asesor tranquilamente.- Se lo que hago.-

-Está bien, está bien. Pero espero que luego a mi Lisbon no me diga nada.-la muchacha se adelanta junto a Cho.-Anda, vamos.

El asesor vuelve a la conversación junto Rigsby, olvidando las palabras de la muchacha.

-Todavía es pronto, Rigsby. No lo celebres aún.-le comenta entre risas al agente.-

-Vaya dos.-dice la rubia exasperada.-

-Aún no has vivido nada con ellos, tu espera y verás.-le confiesa Cho, haciendo que a la muchacha se le escape una sonrisa.-

Tras un par de horas por fin se encuentran todos en Sacramento, en el cuartel del CBI. Lo que no esperan es que el extraño suceso haya llegado a odios de Minelly, que precisamente no les quiere decir nada agradable.

-Estoy decepcionado, muy, muy, decepcionado. Y avergonzado.-les regaña el jefe, que ha hecho llamar a Lisbon y Jane.

La rubia, de manera furtiva junto a Rigsby, escucha la conversación escondida junto a la pared del pasillo continuo.

-¿Cómo me hacéis esto? Le dije al alcalde de San Francisco que enviaría a mis mejores agentes.-les dice con denotada decepción en su voz.

El jefe va hacia la cocina, dispuesto a ponerse un café, aunque lo que ve solo consigue enfadarlo aún más.

-Vaya hombre, ¡lo que faltaba!-se queja el jefe.-Pero, ¿quién quita las etiquetas del café? Ahora a ver qué voy a coger yo, café, café o descafeinado. ¿Cómo voy a diferenciarlos?-

-Mezcle mitad y mitad y beba el doble.-parece que, para nuestro agrado, Jane no podía cerrar la boca ni en los momento más inoportunos.-

El jefe solo asiente, con cara de enfado.

-Todavía no entiendo como hay gente que bebe descafeinado. ¿Para qué?-se desahoga el jefe.

Con su café en mano, se gira y encara, esta vez a Lisbon.

-Y a ti, ¿cómo se te ocurre dejarle solo en un suceso así? -le reprocha a la jefa.-

-Fue un error, le trate como si fuera un adulto responsable.-confiesa Lisbon.-

-Tengo un plan.-dice Jane, mirando al jefe.-

-¿Cual es?-le pregunta.-

-Ganarme la confianza de la viuda.-le propone el asesor.-

-Su abogado ha presentado una queja oficial ante el fiscal general.-A la rubia le da un vuelco el corazón, su padre implicado de nuevo.-

-Se está haciendo la dura.-el asesor parecía que se tomaba todo a broma, la rubia sabía con certeza que si su padre iba a por alguien, no pararía hasta conseguirlo.-

-Jane, resuelves los casos, y los resuelves a la perfección. Por eso te aguanto y hasta te protejo.-le confiesa el jefe.-Y dejo que le amargues la vida a Lisbon, pero verás, hay un límite y si lo cruzas no podré hacer nada.-

-Muy bien.-el asesor asiente, ¿no tenía miedo a nada?-

-Que quede claro.-le dice el jefe nuevamente.-

El teléfono del jefe suena, y todos le miramos expectantes.

-Era de la fiscalía, la señora Sands se olvidará del asunto si Jane le pide disculpas.-le comenta el jefe.-

-Perfecto, la llamaré.-

-Quiere que lo hagas en persona. En su casa.- a esto el asesor solo sonríe, de esa manera tan peculiar pero seductora, como si se lo esperase.-

Jane se marcha por el pasillo, Rigsby y Lizzie salen corriendo para colocarse en sus mesas, como si no hubiese pasado nada y fingen leer varios informes.

-Os he pillado.-les acusa el asesor divertido, ellos solo se miran al principio pero luego sonríen.-

-Era una tentación demasiado grande.-comenta Rigsby levantándose de su sitio y dirigiéndose a la cocina.-

-Tu padre es un hueso duro de roer.-le comenta a la muchacha, apoyándose en su mesa despreocupadamente.-

-No lo sabes tú bien, te ha dejado pedirle disculpas pero ha tenido que intervenir la propia mujer para que lo hiciera. Si él va a por alguien, no se detiene jamás.-le advierte la muchacha, levantándose de su mesa y colocándose a su lado.-

-Bueno, iré con cuidado. Deséame suerte.-el asesor le guiña un ojo de forma seductora y se marcha a encarar a la mujer.-

-Mucha suerte, la vas a necesitar.-dice la muchacha, cuando el asesor se ha marchado.

Se acerca a Van Pelt para buscar juntas alguna referencia sobre el caso, aunque a la rubia le viene a la mente el guapo asesor más de una vez durante el trabajo y no puede evitar quedarse algo embobada pensando en cómo estará. Aunque conociéndole, seguro que todo le iba bien. Aunque si se lo proponía, el hombre podía ser un auténtico peligro.

Tras lo que parecen ser un par de horas, el asesor vuelve al cuartel, sereno y confiado.

-¿Todo bien?-le pregunta, curiosa, la rubia.-

-Más que bien, todo va como lo planeaba. Ya te contaré, tranquila.-la quiere dejar en suspense, adornándolo con una hermosa sonrisa que la deja algo perpleja unos minutos.-

El asesor se encuentra acomodado en su sofá, cuando entra la jefa con nueva información que darles sobre el caso. Rigsby, Lizzie y Cho se sientan en la mesa central, junto a la de Van Pelt para estar atentos a las palabras de Lisbon. La rubia prepara su PDA para recabar información.

-Sands estaba totalmente arruinado, se forro pero invirtió mal en tecnologías de la información.- les informa la jefa.-Tras unos cinco años su negocio se fue hundiendo, ya no tenía clientes, ni ingresos… y cada vez recibía más presiones y requerimientos judiciales.-

-Lo raro es que hasta hace quince días había en sus cuentas diez millones de dólares en bonos, acciones y líquido. Casi todo ello ingresado en el último año.-les comenta Cho.-

-Su negocio había quebrado, ¿de dónde saco diez millones?-pregunta incrédulo Rigsby.

-Es más, ¿dónde están ahora?-pregunta dudosa Lizzie.-

-De eso se encargaron los asesinos.- Cho gira la cabeza para hablar con el asesor.-Oye, ¿seguro que la viuda no sabe donde están?-

-No, está completamente arruinada y también muy asustada.-les confiesa Jane.-

-¿No eres un poco blando con ella?-le acusa Lisbon.-

-No. Bueno, un poco.-confiesa el asesor.- Hay que hablar con el abogado.-

-Ya hablaremos nosotros con él. Tu ni te le acerques.-le advierte a Jane.- ¿Has dicho que un poco?-

-Es viuda, pero una preciosidad.-le dice el asesor, con cara de inocencia.- ¿Qué esperabas?

Todos le miran perplejos. Lizzie no puede evitar que algo se revuelva dentro de ella, esta… ¿celosa de esa mujer? No… no podía ser… ¿o puede que sí?

Se quedo unos segundos pensativa, pero atenta a la conversación.

-Tranquila, no afectara a mi trabajo.-dice el asesor tumbándose en el sofá.-Soy un profesional del orden público.-

Cho y Van Pelt sonríen a Lizzie con una aparente comprensión, y la rubia no puede evitar hacerlo también. Todo era demasiado cómico. Guarda su PDA, vuelve a su mesa y comienza a organizar informes. La muchacha, tan ensimismada en su trabajo, no nota que el asesor le sonríe divertido observando sus reacciones.

Lisbon va a hablar con el abogado de los Sands, a su vuelta al CBI Lizzie va a su encuentro.

-He estado investigando con Van Pelt. Ya sabemos de donde salió el dinero, Sands tenía una compañía de suministros de oficina que provee de papel a Happy Landings Entertainmen. En los últimos dos años le pagaron cincuenta y cinco millones.-ambas se dirigen a la mesa de Van Pelt, que continúa con la explicación.-

-¿Y de quien es la empresa?-les pregunta Lisbon, atenta a lo que Van Pelt le muestra en la pantalla del ordenador.-

-Es una empresa fantasma alojada en un fondo suizo que pertenece a una sociedad falsa.-le explica Van Pelt.-

-Buen trabajo.-las felicita.-

-¿No vamos a ir?-pregunta a modo de suplica.-

-Tú quédate y sigue investigando, Lizzie ven con nosotros.-ordena la jefa.-

La rubia sonríe a Van Pelt con comprensión, pero esta solo le devuelve la sonrisa y la despide de forma agradable. Le había caído muy bien su nueva compañera.

Lisbon, Jane, Lizzie y Cho se dirigen a la supuesta localización de la empresa en Sausalito, en lo que parece ser un puerto. La oscuridad les rodeaba, y la visibilidad no era muy buena. Era, en cuestión, una empresa fantasma.

-No parece una fábrica de papel, ¿verdad?-pregunta Cho.-

-Pues no.-le responde el asesor.-

Se colocan delante de una embarcación, aparentemente común y corriente.

-Aquí está, ¿subimos a bordo?-pregunta Lisbon.-

-Porque no.-propone el asesor.-

-Todo esto tiene pinta de tapadera.-comenta la rubia.-

Se adentran en la embarcación con cautela en este orden, Lisbon a la cabeza, seguida por Cho, Lizzie y por ultimo Jane.

-Lizzie tu quédate detrás con Jane, es el único que no lleva arma.-le recomienda Lisbon.-

La rubia asiente y saca su arma como los otros dos agentes, se pega más al asesor y se coloca delante de él con arma en mano. Comienzan a adentrarse con cautela.

-Protégeme bien.-le susurra el asesor.-

-Cállate o no respondo.-le comenta alfo ofuscada, esto solo divierte más al asesor.-

-Lo han revuelto todo.-puntualiza la jefa.-

Cho asciende por la escalera, Lisbon se adentra más en la embarcación y Lizzie la sigue aunque concentrada en su misión de proteger a Jane.

Lo revisan todo con cautela, pero Jane propone que él prefiere quedarse en el embarcadero. Lisbon asiente, pero le ordena a Lizzie acompañarle.

Los dos dan media vuelta, pero de repente sale una chica de la nada que apunta a Lizzie directamente con un arma. Esta, en respuesta, la apunta también.

-¿Quiénes sois?-dice alzando la voz.-

-Brigada criminal, tira el arma.-le ordena la rubia.-

Lisbon aparece detrás de la muchacha.

-Deja el arma en el suelo.-le ordena, apuntándola también.-

-¡Quiero ver la placa!-ordena la asaltante.-

Lisbon y Lizzie sacan la placa y se la muestran. Cho también aparece para ayudar.

-Tira la pistola.-le ordena.-

-Está bien, si son policías, no hare nada.-dice la muchacha soltando el arma.-

Cho la esposa rápidamente, por si acaso se le ocurre hacer algo.

-¿Quién creías que éramos?-le pregunta el asesor.-

-Nadie.-responde la muchacha.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta la rubia.-

-Es mi yate, puedo hacer lo que quiera.-dice con un tono de reproche.-

-Es muy bonito y muy acogedor, pero este yate es de Jason Sands.-le afirma Lisbon.-

-Sí, y Jason Sands es mi prometido.-todos la miramos perplejos por su revelación.-

Pasada una hora todos se encuentran de nuevo en el CBI.

-Lizzie, Lisbon te quiere en el interrogatorio de esa chica, Adriana.-le avisa Cho desde la puerta.-

-Voy, gracias.-dice la rubia levantándose de su mesa dispuesta a darlo todo en el interrogatorio.

De camino se cruza en la cocina con Jane, que también se dirige hacia allí. Y le propone que vayan juntos.

-Tienes madera, has soportado muy bien que te apuntaran directamente con un arma.-la felicita el asesor.-

-Gracias, pero es mi trabajo. Me han entrenado para eso.-

-Supongo, pero gracias por protegerme.-le agradece con una sonrisa en el rostro.-

-Que podía hacer, ¿qué sería de esta brigada sin ti, Patrick Jane?-le dice sonriendo y adentrándose en la sala de interrogatorios.-

El rubio se queda unos segundos pensativo, sonríe para sí mismo y entra, como si nada, en la sala continua para observar el interrogatorio.

_**Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Esto se pone interesante, verdad?**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, que subiré lo más pronto que pueda!**_

_**Review porfa? :D**_


	5. Segundo Caso: Sentimientos Encontrados

_**Nuevo capítulo! Ya nos vamos acercando al final de este caso, y tranquilos, que tengo preparado algo muy especial para el caso siguiente, tened paciencia. Disfrutad del capítulo!**_

_**Disclaimer: El Mentalista no me pertenece, tan solo la OC creada por mí.**_

La rubia se adentra en la sala dejando al asesor en la puerta, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Observa a la muchacha, después a Lisbon y se sienta en la silla continua a la de ella, en frente de Adriana.

No consiguen sacar nada en claro, la chica solo logra provocar a la rubia y hacer que pierda la paciencia, algo inadmisible en esta profesión. Lisbon, al comprender su situación, le propone que salga y les deje el resto a ella y a Jane. Así lo hace, sale por la puerta cruzándose con el asesor, que la mira unos segundos y entra en la sala.

La rubia, frustrada por la situación, se dirige a la cocina y se prepara un café para distraerse. No solía perder los nervios, pero esta vez tenia las defensas bastante bajas. Y creía saber quien tenía la culpa de todo, sí, era el asesor, Patrick Jane. Desde que se conocieron no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza, su rostro, sus ojos, su boca… La muchacha se golpea mentalmente al pensar aquello de manera inconsciente, consiguiendo que Van Pelt la mire unos segundos y sonría aunque no le presta demasiada importancia al suceso.

Sí, estaba segura de que si el asesor se lo propusiera iría con él a cualquier lugar, y haría con él lo que fuera. Se sonroja levemente al pensar aquello, pero se tranquiliza al pensar que iba contra las normas mantener relaciones sentimentales con algún otro miembro del cuerpo. Lizzie cae en algo importante, Jane no es un agente, así que no iría contra las normas una relación entre los dos… Pero, ¿y la edad? Bueno, ella no le daba importancia a la edad pero no sabría que le diría su padre si le presentase a su novio veintidós mayor que ella. Se da cuenta de lo que piensa nuevamente, ¿en serio se estaba planteando por si sola mantener una relación con él? Si no se conocían desde hace tanto, bueno al menos la muchacha tenia clara una cosa. Le gustaba el asesor, no sabía hasta que punto, pero le gustaba, le atraía. Con esta idea en la cabeza regresa a la mesa que se encuentra al fondo del despacho, junto a Cho, Van Pelt y Rigsby para seguir investigando.

Cho les cuenta a todos los resultados del interrogatorio. La muchacha había confesado que iban a escaparse con unos diamantes en el barco, y se iban a llevar a la hija de Sands con ellos. Y, además, tenía varios nombres de, quienes decía ella, eran los asesinos de Sands.

Lisbon se acerca a la mesa para que le comuniquen lo que han averiguado de los supuestos asesinos de la víctima, Cho comienza a exponer la información a la jefa.

-Ambos trabajaban como DJs en la universidad, antes de ser empresarios de la noche. Dirigen clubes, restaurantes y hoteles de lujo por toda la costa oeste. La droga y la prostitución no eran el negocio principal, pero acabo siéndolo.-

-¿Dónde están?-pregunta Lisbon.-

La rubia observa deliberadamente como Jane se acerca a la mesa, tan elegante y atractivo como siempre y se sienta en la esquina de la mesa justo a su lado, entre Cho y ella.

-Son ilocalizables.-Continua Cho, sacando a Lizzie de su estado de ensimismamiento.-Según los archivos del gobierno, no tienen propiedades ni viviendas. Solo figura un apartado postal, San Francisco y Oakland también les buscan.-

Todos observan como varios agentes escoltan a la sospechosa, la tan Adriana camino a la puerta.

-¿La vais a soltar?-pregunta dudoso Rigsby.-

-Nos ha entregado a los dos que buscábamos. Podríamos arrestarla por apuntar con un arma a Lizzie, que además es la hija del fiscal general, pero ella ya se ha negado. Y además, ¿para qué íbamos a apresarla por haber apuntado con un arma a Jane?-pregunta con sorna Lisbon.-

-No lo sé jefa, si hay una mujer que torture con tenazas y cigarrillos, es ella.- afirma Rigsby, sin dudar.-

-Señorita Jonobich, un momento.-el asesor se levanta apresuradamente y corre al encuentro de la joven.-

-Dile que no salga de la ciudad.-le ordena Lisbon en el último momento.-

Vemos como el asesor se lleva a la chica a un rincón para hablar con ella en privado, a la rubia le reconcome la curiosidad por saber de que están hablando ambos.

La muchacha seguía con cara seria y distante, pero por su lenguaje corporal la rubia daba por seguro que estaban hablando sobre los famosos diamantes desaparecidos.

El asesor no tarda demasiado en volver con paso firme y coge su chaqueta que se encuentra en el respaldo de una de las sillas.

-Con que amor y cariño, ¿eh?-le dice a modo de burla Rigsby, Lizzie solo les mira rodando los ojos.-

-Eso es.- afirma Jane con rotundidad.-

-¿Adónde vas?-le pregunta nuevamente el agente Rigsby.-

-A hablar con la viuda.-les informa.-

-¿Ah, sí?-pregunta Lisbon divertida.-

-Quiero saber si sabía lo de la amante.-comenta Jane.-

El asesor comienza a alejarse, pero Lizzie estaba cansada de estar encerrada sin poder hacer nada y además, no le importaba ir con el asesor.

-Jefa ya he terminado mi trabajo, ¿le importa que le acompañe?-le pregunta la rubia firmemente.-

-Sí, claro. Échale un ojo para que no se meta en problemas.-le pide la jefa divertida por la situación.-

-Gracias.-dice la rubia agarrando su chaqueta y corriendo hacia el asesor que ya sale por la puerta.-

-¡Espera, Jane!-dice la chica corriendo y colocándose a su lado.-

-¿Quieres venir? Seguramente Lisbon te ha dicho que me vigiles.-la mira, inquisitivo, ella solo sonríe.-Esta bien, vamos en tu coche.-

Lizzie asiente y ambos se ponen en marcha al aparcamiento. Se montan en el todoterreno negro de la muchacha.

Durante el camino simplemente comentan el caso y la chica ríe en varias ocasiones por las ocurrencias de Jane.

Al llegar una de las empleadas les conduce al jardín donde la mujer está jugando con su hija. Ambos esperan pacientes a que puedan atenderles. La mujer se dirige hacia ellos con una sonrisa, pero al ver que el asesor trae compañía, esa sonrisa se resiente levemente.

-¿Tiene hijos Patrick?-le pregunta ignorando a la rubia.-

-No.-contesta secamente, esto hace que Lizzie se quede perpleja pero decide que es la vida personal de su compañero y no tiene ningún derecho a preguntar nada.-

-Son el mayor tesoro.-continua la viuda.-

-No lo dudo. No hago más que darle vueltas a la cabeza, en Pedro y el Lobo, ¿el pato es una flauta o un fagot? Es que no me acuerdo.-le comenta con una sonrisa el asesor.-

Lizzie, algo apartada de ambos, se queda perpleja al escuchar la pregunta. ¿Qué tenía que ver con el caso? Decide no darle importancia, Jane conseguía atrapar al culpable siempre con métodos extraños y que ella no llegaba a comprender.

-Es un fagot, creo.-la rubia se queda perpleja, ella vio la obra de pequeña y recordaba que el pato de la historia era una flauta.-

¿No había ido la mujer a ver la obra la noche del crimen? A la muchacha le empiezan a encajar las piezas del rompecabezas, y comienza a comprender el camino que toma del asesor.

Ambos comienzan a caminar y ella los sigue a un par de pasos de distancia, simplemente para escuchar su conversación.

-Da igual. Escuche, tengo buenas y malas noticias.-le advierte el asesor.-

Jane comienza a contarle a la viuda lo descubierto hasta ahora y se adentran en la mansión para dirigirse a uno de los salones principales.

-¿Diez millones de dólares?-pregunta con denotada sorpresa en su voz.-

-Sí, como usted sospechaba. Una gran reserva de dinero.-le comenta el rubio.-

-¡Es fantástico! Hay que encontrarlos.-dice la mujer con alegría en su voz.-

-No sería mala idea.-

-¿Por dónde empezamos?-dispone la mujer.-

En la sala hay dos sillones, el asesor se sienta en uno y la viuda en el que se encuentra al frente de este. Lizzie prefiere quedarse de pie justo en medio, a unos pasos de ambos para observar la conversación.

-No lo sé.-le responde franco Jane.-

-Fueron ustedes los que encontraron la habitación secreta.-dice, por primera vez, incluyendo a la rubia en la conversación, ya que ambos habían encontrado la sala secreta.- Deben de ser muy listos para hacer algo así.

-Podríamos intentarlo, ¿verdad?-pregunta el asesor, mirando a la rubia.-

Ella asiente, siguiéndole el juego a ciegas a su compañero.

-Pero Jennifer, esa es la buena noticia.-la prepara Jane.-

-Muy bien. ¿Y la mala?-le pregunta con temor en la voz al rubio.-

-Hemos interrogado a una mujer que dice ser la amante de Jason.-le dice el asesor directamente.-

La mujer se queda perpleja, fría unos minutos, intentado asimilar la noticia. Se levanta y comienza a mirar a la pared, pensativa.

-Lo sabía. Lo sabía, lo sabía.-dice con denotada tristeza en su voz.-

-Lo siento.-la intenta consolar el asesor.-

-¿No sabía que la engañaba?- la rubia decide intervenir en la conversación.-

-No.-les dice fríamente.- ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué edad tiene?-

-Unos veinte, es de la Europa del este.-le detalla la rubia.-

-¿Es guapa?-continua la viuda.-

-No está mal.-le dice Jane con franqueza.-

-¿El dinero, lo tiene ella?-les pregunta la mujer.-

-Es muy probable.- afirma Lizzie.-

-Eso lo complica todo.-la mujer vuelve a mirar al asesor, olvidando que la rubia está en la sala.-Patrick, ¿me apoyará? Necesito que alguien me apoye.-

-Lo siento Jennifer. Pero ojalá pudiera.-le responde el asesor con sinceridad.-

La mujer se marcha, dejándolos a ambos solos en la sala. Ninguno de los dos habla hasta que se encuentran regresando en el coche donde el asesor vuelve a ser el de siempre. Su actitud preocupa a la rubia, pero decide no darle demasiada importancia ya que conoce al asesor desde hace poco, aunque ya sabe casi a ciencia cierta como es y cuál es su forma de trabajar.

Al volver al cuartel, les comunican que los dos sospechosos que les ha entregado Adriana se encuentran en una casa en Oakland y que Van Pelt y Rigsby han ido a por ellos, capturándolos con dificultad pero con éxito.

Se disponen a interrogar al cabecilla, Lizzie, Jane Lisbon y Minelly se encuentran tras el cristal de la sala de interrogatorios para observar la conversación que mantiene con Cho.

Al principio el hombre se resiste a hablar, pero comienza a decir que Jason no le robo nada y que no le hubiera matado de todas formas. Solo dice que Adriana es una chica de mucho cuidado, y Lisbon les cuenta que el otro chico dice lo mismo.

Salen de la sala y el asesor le sujeta la puerta a Lizzie caballerosamente. Ella le sonríe, aunque piensa que no es nada especial, que se lo haría a cualquiera.

-Había drogas por toda la casa, podemos retenerles cuanto queramos.-comenta Lisbon.-

-¿Y Jonobich?-pregunta Minelly.-

-No creo que esté implicada, pero podemos volver a interrogarla para asegurarnos.-le confiesa Lisbon.-

En ese momento el móvil de Jane comienza a sonar y los tres le miran mientras el asesor los busca rápidamente en sus bolsillos.

-Necesitamos resultados, volved a hacerlo.-les pide el jefe.-

-La señora Sands.-dice el asesor observando su móvil.-

Malas noticias, la señora les comunica que su hija había desaparecido y estaba histérica. Los policías que se habían encargado de la investigación inicial se dirigen, junto con los componentes del CBI, a la mansión y comienzan a buscar indicios en la habitación de la menor. Lisbon comienza a hablar con la señora para intentar calmarla. A su lado la rubia se queda algo distraída, ya que sus ojos se cruzan con los del asesor que se encuentra sentado en uno de los sofás observando el lugar concentrado.

_**Bueno espero que os haya gustado! Prometo subir pronto el siguiente capítulo. Y, antes de que se me olvide, muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Sois los mejores! **_

_**Nos vemos en el próximos capitulo! ^^ Bye!**_

_**Review porfa? :D**_


	6. Caso X: Piensa en las consecuencias

_**Bueno otro capítulo! Este caso pretende avanzar un poco más en la relación de nuestros dos personajes! Espero realmente que os guste! ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: El Mentalista no me pertenece, tan solo la OC creada por mí.**_

¿El caso de los Sands? Resuelto y fichado. Al final, como todos creíamos, la viuda era la culpable y compinchada con el abogado. Solo buscaban el dinero, como es lógico. Es un tópico, pero es cierto. Lizzie ya lleva algunos meses trabajando en la brigada, y ha conseguido hacer grandes avances. Con todos, menos con el asesor. Él la trataba como una más, quizá sí que la tomará más en cuenta que, por ejemplo, a Van Pelt. Pero ella, al notar lo que sentía, no aguantaba la idea de querer lanzarse a sus brazos allí mismo y no poder hacerlo. Bueno, a continuación se os relatará el caso que cambio sus vidas para siempre…

Un nuevo día en la brigada criminal de california, nuestra casi agente parece haberse adaptado perfectamente. Se siente afortunada ya que tiene unos compañeros geniales. Y, aunque se deteste por ello, odia no haber podido hablar con el asesor sobre sus nuevos sentimientos. Aunque, piensa ella, a la hora de trabajar juntos podría ser un obstáculo. Su único problema, era la primera vez que se enamoraba, por fin lo admitía, y no sabía cómo llevarlo al pensar en el oscuro pasado de Jane. Su único punto importante en la vida era y siempre seria encontrar y acabar con el asesino en serie, John el Rojo. Además, el asesor siempre llevaba puesta su alianza de boda para ahuyentar a las numerosas pretendientes que se le acercaban.

Lizzie aún no le había querido decir ni demostrar nada, sabía que su amor era imposible, algo irreal, producto de su imaginación. Ciertamente, un hombre tan maduro, sexy y adorable no podía fijarse en alguien como ella.

La muchacha vuelve al mundo real al observar que el agente Rigsby se acerca con una gran sonrisa, sería, estaba claro, una de sus extrañas apuestas. Pero como hoy no había ningún caso que les necesitara, decide incluirse en el juego para divertirse un poco.

-Tres botes, y al vaso.-dice acercándose con un vaso de cristal y colocándolo encima de la mesa donde Van Pelt, Cho y la rubia trabajaban.-

Van Pelt y Lizzie se miran entre ellas divertidas y deciden levantarse y alejarse un paso para observar mejor, y también por precaución. La rubia había conseguido encontrar a una verdadera amiga en la brigada y porque no decirlo, esos dos la divertían más que nadie.

-Tres botes.-le recuerda Cho.-

-A que la mete.- le anima Van Pelt confiada.-

-Es imposible.-comenta sonriendo la rubia.-

-Tú despídete de tu pasta.-dice divertido señalando a Cho.-

Rigsby se coloca en posición delante de la mesa, juguetea con la bola unos segundos y la lanza. Los tres se quedan expectantes pero, cual es su sorpresa al ver que el agente lo había conseguido. Todos ríen, aunque Cho algo derrotado.

-¡Soy el amo!-exclama emocionado Rigsby.-Es el fruto de las noches de guardia en San Diego.-

El agente se acerca a ambas muchachas y choca con ellas ambas manos en señal de victoria.

Cho, aun sonriendo, saca su cartera y le tiende el dinero acordado.

-¿Quieres la revancha?-le pregunta divertido a Cho.-

-No.-dice secamente, aunque con humor en su voz.-

-Hombre no seas gallina.-le reta la rubia.-

Van Pelt, Rigsby y ella misma comienza a imitar el sonido que hacen las gallinas, para intentar provocar a Cho.

Un agente se acerca y avisa a Van Pelt de que su chico la llama por la línea dos. Ambas muchachas se miran sonrientes y la pelirroja se marcha a atender el teléfono. Ella estaba al tanto de cada cita y cada momento que Van Pelt pasaba con el agente del FBI y se les veía muy bien a ambos juntos. Al que Lizzie no veía tan bien era al pobre Rigsby, estaba segura de que aún sentía algo por Van Pelt.

-Suéltalo.-le ordena Cho mirándole fijamente, la rubia lo observa de igual manera.-

-¿El qué?-les pregunta haciéndose el despreocupado.-

-Siempre dices algo cuando él llama.-dice distraídamente la rubia.-

-No hay nada que decir, paso de él.-dice muy convencido el agente.-

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Wayne Rigsby?-le dice Cho a modo de broma, haciendo reír a la rubia.-

En ese momento Lisbon entra en la sala con cara de preocupación, conociéndola seguro que tenía que ver con Jane.

-Hola, ¿habéis visto a Jane?-pregunta algo exasperada.-

Todos niegan al unisonó y vuelven al trabajo. La jefa se acerca a la mesa de Lizzie.

-Lizzie, ¿te importaría llamarlo?-le pide con voz preocupada.-Estoy segura de que está tramando algo, y no será nada bueno.-

La muchacha asiente haciéndose la indiferente, aún sabiendo que no dejaba de pensar en él, en lo que estaría haciendo y si se estaba poniendo en peligro por cualquier razón.

Coge su teléfono móvil y busca entre sus contactos el número de Jane. El asesor no tarda en contestar.

-Hola, ¿dónde estás?-le pregunta con algo de preocupación.-

-Voy a animar al equipo.-dice distraídamente.-Están aburridos, hay que hacer algo.-

-Nos aburrimos porque no han matado a nadie y no hacemos falta.-le comenta sonriendo ante sus ocurrencias.-Que nos aburramos es buena señal.-

-¿Y entonces por qué quieres saber dónde estoy?-le pregunta divertido, ella no le contesta la verdad, por supuesto.-

-A la jefa le pone nerviosa no saber dónde estás.-le engaña.- ¿Cómo vas a animar al equipo dices?-

-Estoy comprando fruta.-Comenta impasible.-Que sacude las telarañas y espanta la apatía. ¿Qué te apetece?-

-Una manzana roja.-dice tras pensarlo unos segundos.-

-Vale, nos vemos.-se despide.-

-Adiós.-de despide también la muchacha con una sonrisa.-

Trata de recuperar la compostura y se levanta de su puesto dirigiéndose al despacho de Lisbon para contarle lo ocurrido con el asesor.

Tras acabar de relatarle todo a la mujer ambas ríen levemente y Lisbon le manda que vuelva a su puesto hasta nueva orden, aunque realmente no tenía gran cosa que hacer.

Decide ayudar a Cho haciéndose cargo ella de la mitad de expedientes que al agente le quedaban por revisar y él se lo agradece cordialmente.

Ambos se sientan en la mesa del fondo de la sala y comienzan a revisar informes, muy concentrados en su tarea. En cierto momento a la muchacha le recorre un escalofrió, un mal presentimiento… La chica estaba segura de que al asesor le pasaba algo, pero decide pensar que es una falsa alarma y que son imaginaciones suyas.

A los pocos minutos su teléfono suena, Cho la mira indicándole que no se preocupe y que lo coja por si fuera algo importante. Aún junto al agente coge el teléfono con una sonrisa al ver reflejado en la pantalla el número de Jane.

-¿Sí?-pregunta animada, pero se alarma al escuchar estruendos de fondo, quitando drásticamente la sonrisa de felicidad de su rostro.-

-Lizzie, estoy en apuros. Lizzie…-en ese momento la comunicación se corta.-

Cho la mira preocupado y tras explicarle la situación ambos van corriendo al despacho de Lisbon para informarla. La rubia intenta aparentar para no perder los nervios, pero no lo había pasado peor en su vida. ¿Qué haría ella si el asesor moría? No podía permitirlo, haría lo que fuese para rescatarle.

Un amplio desplegué policial se traslada hacia las coordenadas de donde procedía la llamada rastreada en el móvil de Lizzie. Lisbon y la rubia esperan en la entrada a Hightower.

-¿Cuánto hace que te ha llamado?-le pregunta a la chica.-

-Treinta y cinco minutos.-le informa impasible, tratando de no mostrar emoción alguna.-

-¿Hay testigos?-pregunta de nuevo la jefa.-

-Los que llamaron a la policía, los patrulleros los están reuniendo.-le comenta Lisbon.-

-¿Y Jane?-

-Ni rastro.-afirma la rubia.-

Las tres mujeres se acercan a Cho, que se encuentra junto al cuerpo del frutero que por los indicios ha sido asesinado por la persona que ha secuestrado a Jane al tratar de ayudarle.

-Hay diez casquillos de nueve milímetros, recibió tres disparos. También hay dos de nueve cortos, una bala alcanzaría al otro.-les pone al día el agente.-

-El tío era frutero, ¿qué hacía con una trescientos ochenta?-pregunta incrédula Hightower.-

-No sería la primera vez que le robaban.-apunta Lisbon.-

-No ha sido un robo, la caja está llena.-les comenta Cho.- Tras recibir el disparo el tipo fue al cobertizo, y hecho la puerta abajo.-

-Jane estaba dentro, iban a por él.-dice Lizzie.-

-Jefa, los patrulleros han reunido a los que llamaron. Este es el primero.-les informa Rigsby.-

Hacía ellas se acercan un hombre de mediana edad y una muchacha joven. Solo informan de que vieron a un hombre armado que quería meter a otro en el maletero de un coche. Por desgracia, la descripción dada por el testigo coincidía completamente con la del asesor.

La muchacha comenta que vio un coche que cogía la salida hacia el norte y que la matricula era azul y violeta.

-De Arizona, ya me ocupo yo.-les dice Rigsby alejándose del grupo.-

Lisbon se aleja junto al sargento de la zona, para pedirle que montase un control en los alrededores y que algunos helicópteros sobrevolasen la zona para intentar divisar el coche del secuestrador. La rubia se queda distraída mirando el horizonte, estaba decidida a encontrar a Jane, costase lo que costase.

La chica vuelve corriendo junto a Lisbon para despedir a Hightower.

-Necesitamos al FBI.-informa a Hightower.-

-Les llamaré.-confirma la jefa.-

-Si Jane estuviera aquí haría algún comentario mordaz sobre algo del escenario del crimen que se nos escapa.-dice la rubia preocupada, observando la zona atentamente junto a Lisbon.-

-¿Qué será?-pregunta Lisbon observando también atentamente los alrededores.-

El resto del día fue ajetreado para los agentes, nada en el control de carreteras, nada con los helicópteros… Ninguna noticia de Jane, y la rubia, a cada segundo que pasaba, se preocupaba más, y se ponía más nerviosa. No podía evitar estar algo alterada, ya que la imagen de Jane malherido o algo peor la mataba por dentro.

La chica ve pasar a la jefa, coge su carpeta con algunos avances y corre tras ella para informarla.

-Van a enviarnos los registros telefónicos de Jane, compruébalos.-le ordena Lisbon.-Tenemos que saber con quien hablaba y de qué.-

-¿Husmear en su móvil?-pregunta incrédula.-Eso no le gustaría.-

-Le gustaría menos que no le encontrásemos.-afirma con rotundidad.-

La jefa se despide de ella y se marcha para hablar con la directora de prensa de la zona que solicita su atención. La rubia decide que es hora de volver al trabajo, ya que mantenerse ocupada es lo mejor que se puede hacer en estos casos y la forma más efectiva de encontrar a Jane lo más pronto posible.

Desde su escritorio oye levemente a Lisbon, Hightower y el agente enlace del FBI hablar sobre el caso. Manejaban la posibilidad de que hubiera sido John el Rojo. La rubia niega levemente para sí misma, esa era la primera posibilidad en la que había pensado pero John el Rojo es limpio y eficaz y el trabajo realizado para llevarse a Jane había sido una auténtica muestra de incompetencia.

-Rigsby, ¿qué hay de la matrícula?-le pregunta Lisbon al agente.-

-Tengo una lista de coches con matrícula de Arizona que han parado y multado aquí. Estoy buscando nombres.-le informa Rigsby.-

-Cho, ¿balística?-le pregunta al agente.-

-Nada, los casquillos del escenario no coinciden.-le comenta.-

-Ayuda a Rigsby con esos nombres.-le ordena la jefa.-

-Estoy en ello.-dice cogiendo el teléfono y poniéndose a trabajar.-

La chica decide volver a su cometido, debía ser más eficaz que nunca. En este caso se jugaba la vida de alguien muy importante para ella. Quizá este rapto le había hecho darse cuenta de hasta qué punto podía llegar a querer a Jane, y esto le molestaba. ¿Se daba cuenta de ello cuando él no estaba y su vida corría peligro?

Según la conversación dada en el fondo de la sala, el móvil era de carácter personal ya que a Jane los temas materiales no le importaban demasiado.

De lejos la rubia observa como Van Pelt entra a la sala y se encuentra con el agente del FBI, o mejor dicho su novio. Nota que Rigsby se altera levemente, pero decide no darle importancia y ponerse nuevamente a revisar las llamadas de Jane desde su ordenador.

Tras revisar todo lo encontrado en el móvil se dirige al despacho de Lisbon para informarla. En la sala se encuentran Lisbon, Hightower y el agente del FBI. Llama a la puerta y se asoma levemente al interior del despacho.

-Las llamadas de Jane de las últimas tres semanas son de trabajo.-informa a Lisbon.-

-Mira las anteriores.-le ordena.-

-Está bien.-se marcha rápidamente y vuelve a su puesto para continuar con la búsqueda.-

Al cabo de unos minutos la agente Lisbon va a hablar con toda la brigada para informarles.

-Creo que el que tiene a Jane es alguien a quien encerró.-les dice muy segura.-Puede que lo hayan soltado o que lo esté haciendo desde la cárcel. Sea como fuere tenemos que revisar todos los casos de Jane desde que entró en la brigada. Van Pelt, Lizzie, buscadlos.-

Ambas se miran un momento y asienten poniéndose manos a la obra, tenían trabajo de sobra para varias horas. A la rubia ya no le importaba nada, ni las horas de trabajo, ni el cansancio. Solo quería encontrar a Jane para que esa desesperación cesara de una vez.

Van Pelt y Lizzie, tras varias horas de búsqueda y con la ayuda de Cho, suben varios conjuntos de cajas en las que quedaban recogidos todos los casos de Jane.

-Traemos los casos de Jane.-informa Lizzie a Lisbon.-

-Hay que sacar conclusiones de cada uno, si está el sospechoso en prisión, si no, dónde está. Buscad todo lo que destaque.-ordena Lisbon.-

-Vale.- afirman Van Pelt y Lizzie al unísono.-

Ambas se colocan en la mesa del final de la sala a comprobar caso por caso, aunque fuera un trabajo pesado, era algo que tenían que hacer.

Cho también les proporciona el conjunto de quejas y expedientes de Jane que, por qué no decirlo, era bastante numeroso. Resumiendo, tenía un archivador propio.

Rigsby se acerca a informar de que han visto un coche que encajaba con la descripción pero yendo hacia el sur y que además, el conductor tenía un arma. Lisbon manda a Rigsby y al agente del FBI a revisar la zona y hablar con los testigos. Van Pelt y Lizzie se miran algo preocupadas, ¿esos dos trabajando juntos? Deciden no darle importancia y volver al trabajo, aunque agradecen que Lisbon allá mandado auxiliares para ayudarlas con la búsqueda inicial.

En pleno trabajo a Van Pelt se le ocurre algo que podría ayudar en el caso.

-Lizzie, ¿por qué no vas a revisar la mesa de Jane?-le propone.-Yo seguiré buscando en casos antiguos, pero quizá allá algo que ayude y Lisbon me lo ha comentado antes.-

-Bueno, está claro que a él no le gustaría pero es una situación extrema.-dice dándole la razón a la pelirroja.-

Se levanta y se coloca delante de la mesa del asesor. No le gustaba eso de revisar sus pertenencias, pero era necesario. Intenta abrir el cajón de la mesa, ya que a la vista no había nada que pudiese servirles de ayuda.

-¿No estabas con los casos de Jane?-le pregunta Cho.-

-Lisbon quiere que primero mire en su mesa.-le comenta revisando encima de esta.-Aunque nada de esto nos esté ayudando. ¿Sabes dónde está la llave?-

-No.-le contesta el agente.-

-Llamaré a mantenimiento para que lo fuercen.-dice exasperada saliendo de detrás de la mesa.-

-No, tardarán mucho.-dice Cho colándose en la posición en la que antes se encontraba la rubia.- Espera.-

Cho coge las tijeras que se encuentran en la mesa y en unos segundos abre con gran facilidad el cajón de esta ante la mirada perpleja de la joven.

-Gracias.-le dice sonriendo.-

-No se lo digas a Jane.-le pide Cho marchándose de nuevo a continuar con su trabajo.-

La rubia se sienta en la silla del escritorio y abre el cajón suspirando ante la idea de revisar sus cosas personales.

-Bueno… caramelos, pegamento, recortes…-dice sacando los objetos del interior del cajón.-Muy útil.-

-Lo suponía, Jane no dejaría nada importante aquí.-le comenta Cho con la vista fija en unos papeles.-

La muchacha comienza a rebuscar en el interior del cajón y nota que hay algo pegado en la parte superior de este.

-Espera, aquí hay algo.-dice aún con las manos en el interior del cajón.-

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunta Cho aún mirando los papeles.-

-Está pegado a la parte de arriba.-dice la rubia.-

Tras unos segundos de forcejear extrae del cajón un sobre con aspecto de ser importante. Cho se acerca a ella por detrás para observar curioso el contenido del mensaje. La muchacha saca una carta del sobre y se queda perpleja al leer el mensaje.

-Dejad de fisgar en mi mesa.-lee con una sonrisa, de la que se contagia Cho.-

Esa sonrisa se esfuma enseguida, y ambos se miran preocupados.

-¿Estará muerto?-pregunta la rubia con miedo en su voz.-

En ese momento el teléfono suena y Cho se marcha serio, sin responder a su pregunta. Esa pregunta que le colmaba por dentro, que no la dejaba respirar.

-Te encontraré Jane.-piensa la rubia con rostro impasible.-Cueste lo que cueste.-

_**Hasta aquí! ^^ Estoy super emocionada con este caso, porque a nuestros amigos les pasaran cosas inquietantes, y como habéis leído nuestra Lizzie irá descubriendo hasta que punto necesita a Jane en su vida!**_

_**Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a las personas que me dejáis reviews, sois las mejores por molestaros en perder parte de vuestro tiempo en comentar mi trabajo! :D **_

_**Nos vemos pronto en el próximo capítulo! **_


	7. Caso X: Tu y yo para siempre

_**Hola! Aquí os traigo, para mí, el mejor capitulo de este fic que he escrito. Espero que os guste y que me comentéis que os parece! Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a TheMentalistGirl por su apoyo incondicional! ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: El Mentalista no me pertenece, tan solo la OC creada por mí.**_

Tras leer la nota de Jane estaba aún más segura y decidida sobre lo que tenía que hacer. La rubia observó a Cho unos segundos pero, en seguida devolvió la vista al papel con una mirada nostálgica. Se sentía fuerte pero, a la vez, impotente y angustiada.

Al terminar Cho de hablar por teléfono, se marchó algo alterado y ella se quedo unos segundos más en la mesa del asesor. No tardó demasiado en levantarse sigilosamente y caminar de nuevo hacia la mesa del fondo donde se encontraba Van Pelt para que ambas siguieran buscando en los casos, ahora mismo no podía hacer algo más que eso para ayudar a encontrar a Jane cuanto antes.

Cho se dirige apresuradamente al despacho de Lisbon y Lizzie se pregunta mentalmente si serán o no malas noticias.

Al llegar Cho les comenta a ambas agentes, muy por encima, que un recluso de la prisión que Jane encerró hace algunos años tiene información sobre su paradero. Ambas muchachas se miran esperanzadas, pero Lizzie aún no confía demasiado en la ayuda de un recluso que, lo más probable, es que solo quisiera que su condena se redujera notablemente. Sería necesario esperar para obtener más información. En ese momento, Lisbon se encontraba hablando con el recluso por teléfono.

Ambas muchachas se preguntaban a la par que revisaban los casos, como les estaría yendo a Rigsby y al agente del FBI en Wilton, donde habían llamado por haber avistado el coche en el que se llevaron a Jane.

En ese mismo lugar no habían encontrado demasiado, simplemente había algo nuevo y curioso. El coche estaba allí, pero totalmente calcinado. Todo lo que les quedaba era buscar pruebas, pero había otro error de aquella testigo. El coche no tenía matrícula de Arizona, si no de California. Esto no les daba muy buena espina a los agentes que se dispusieron a volver a la oficina para dejar a los de criminalística que hicieran su trabajo con el automóvil.

En el último momento el astuto Rigsby consigue encontrar algo muy interesante en la parte delantera del coche. Ya que el agresor estaba herido, ¿tendría que taponar la herida con algo, no? Como era de esperar, en la guantera había un menú de un restaurante chino junto a algunos papeles más. Pero, en ese menú, había también una mancha de sangre con la huella del secuestrador.

Rigsby le encarga a Lizzie por teléfono que busque información sobre la huella, ya que los resultados les llegarían en unos minutos. Así lo hace, deja a Van Pelt terminando de revisar algunos casos y no se sorprende demasiado al ver el aspecto del secuestrador tras analizar los datos y averiguar su identidad.

Todos los componentes del CBI se reúnen en la mesa del final de la sala, aún con Van Pelt revisando algunos casos. La rubia procede a repartir una copia a cada agente y a relatar la información del sospechoso.

-La huella coincide con un tal Fred Kitle, un maleante de Yuva. Antecedentes de agresión, robo a mano armada e intento de asesinato.-relata la agente.-

-¿Qué tiene que ver con Jane?-pregunta Cho, dudoso.-

-No encuentro nada, no figura en los casos de Jane y la brigada no le ha investido.-dice la muchacha sentándose en la silla que se encuentra junto a Cho.-

-Lo más probable es que sea un mandado.-deduce Hightower.- ¿Ha ido alguien a su domicilio?-

-La policía de Yuva dice que estaba vacío. Están distribuyendo su foto.-les explica Lizzie.-

-Muy bien. Hablad con su familia, compinches, compañeros de celda…-pide Hightower levantándose de la mesa dispuesta a marcharse.-Alguna conexión habrá.-

Ante la proyección del nuevo trabajo, Cho, Van Pelt y Lizzie se ponen manos a la obra para realizar el encargo que les ha mandado la agente Hightower. La chica sentía que a cada paso que daba, estaba más cerca de encontrar a Jane.

En ese mismo momento, Lisbon se encontraba en la cárcel del condado de Sacramento, dispuesta a reunirse con el preso que decía conocer el paradero de Jane o tener información suya de algún tipo. Eso sí, se la daría a cambio de que ella declarará a su favor para así poder reducir su condena e incluso eliminar la pena de muerte y sustituirla por cadena perpetua o alguna sentencia similar. Según el preso, el había estado en contacto todo ese tiempo con el secuestrador de Jane.

Tras un rato de reflexión, y algún que otro estado de nervios de por medio, la agente decide aceptar. El preso le confiesa que hace algunos días le llegó una carta de una joven que decía ser psicóloga y estaba realizando un trabajo sobre Jane. Pero esa muchacha no era realmente psicóloga, tan solo estaba obsesionada con Jane y se mostraba muy hostil hacia él.

Tras un par de horas, a lo que a la rubia le había parecido eterno, todos los agentes se encontraban de nuevo en la mesa del fondo de la sala para debatir los resultados hallados nuevamente sobre la investigación. Lisbon no había llegado hace mucho, pero la agente decide no hablar demasiado sobre el tema. Tan solo les relata lo necesario.

-¿Bagner dijo que Sherry Winguer iba a por Jane?-pregunta Hightower, aún incrédula.- ¿Y era aquella testigo? Les dijimos que comprobaran sus datos.-

-Ahora dicen que el carnet y la matrícula eran falsos.-relata la rubia.-Buenos y caros.-

-No se habrían dado cuenta si no lo hubiesen repasado.-comenta Van Pelt.-

-¿Tenemos alguna pista de su identidad verdadera o de su paradero?-vuelve a preguntar Hightower.-

-No, no. Lo único que sabemos es que odia a Jane.-puntualiza Lisbon.-El preso me dio copias de las cartas que le mandó. He llevado los originales a rastros para que vean el papel.-

Lisbon le pasa una carpeta con las cartas antes mencionadas a Lizzie que las examina con detenimiento.

-¿Por qué apareció en el escenario? Lo normal sería estar lejos.-se pregunta Van Pelt.-

-Para despistar, nos miente acerca de lo de la matrícula y vamos al norte en lugar de al sur.-comenta con algo de desprecio en su voz Lisbon.-

-Jefa, yo he leído más cosas de esta persona.-les comenta Cho, levantándose de la mesa apresuradamente y dirigiéndose a la zona donde se encontraban varios papeles amontonados.-

-¿Seguro?-se cerciora Lisbon.-

-Sí.-afirma sin duda el agente.-Y hay frases que ya había visto, en esta llama a Jane coyote tramposo…-

Cho continúa rebuscando entre los papeles con velocidad.

-Y en una de estas…-dice aún buscando, hasta que encuentra la correcta.-Aquí. Aquí dice que Jane es un tramposo, un coyote.-

-¿Quién escribió la carta?-pregunta Lizzie curiosa.-

-La hija de don Vougman.-dice Cho con seriedad.-

-Traedme una copia del carnet de Sherry Winguel.-ordena Lisbon levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a su despacho apresuradamente.-

Van Pelt le explica a la rubia, al ver su cara de confusión, que ese hombre se trataba del culpable de un caso de hace años. Era un estafador que falsificaba pólizas en una empresa. Al enterarse su jefe y decidir denunciarle, él le mato. Jane fue el encargado de encerrarle. Lo más curioso es que este hombre tenía una hija de diecinueve años, ambos se adoraban mutuamente. Lo único inquietante, Vougman estaba muerto, murió hace un año en la cárcel.

Lisbon le pide a Lizzie que traiga a su despacho la foto del carnet falso. Todos se encuentran allí reunidos, debatiendo posibilidades. Lisbon le pide que la comparen con la de la hija de Vougman hace un año y, aunque las diferencias son notables, como en el color del pelo, está claro que la chica es la misma. Van Pelt va a buscar su dirección, y la rubia se queda pensativa. Estaba segura de que encontraría a Jane pronto, solo esperaba que se encontrase bien.

Tras recibir el emplazamiento de la casa de la chica todos se preparan. Se colocan los chalecos antibalas, preparan las armas y salen rápidamente junto a otro conjunto numeroso de agentes dispuestos a asaltar la vivienda. Lizzie, con el rostro más serio e impasible que jamás podríais imaginar, se sube en un todoterreno junto a Rigsby y todos los agentes se ponen en marcha. A la chica le daba igual a quien tuviera que matar, nunca había pensado eso de nadie y no era una persona muy grata a la hora de usar las armas, pero en esta ocasión no dudaría en disparar si fuera necesario.

Tras unos minutos llegan a la casa en cuestión. Todos los agentes se abajan con sigilo y con arma en mano, preparados para el asalto. Lizzie se coloca cerca de la entrada junto a Cho, esperando la señal. Ambos tiran la puerta trasera al oír la voz de Lisbon y se adentran en la casa, con velocidad pero con precaución.

-¡Nadie en la cocina!-grita uno de los agentes.-

-¡No hay nadie!-grita otro de ellos.-

-¡Está vacía, hay mucho polvo y parece que de varias semanas!-le comunica Cho a Lisbon.-

-¿El sótano?-pregunta la jefa.-

-Nada.-comunica la rubia al llegar justo de revisar el lugar.-

-De acuerdo, que vengan los de criminalística y busquen algo que nos diga a donde ha ido.-dice Lisbon, aún entre chillidos.- ¡Qué alguien apague esa maldita alarma!-

-Vamos.-le indica Van Pelt a la rubia.-

Ella la mira con algo de desesperación pero la pelirroja le indica con la mirada que aguante, que pronto lo encontrarán. En la entrada la chica se refugia tras el todoterreno, durante el tiempo que Van Pelt va a apagar la alarma. No puede evitar que unas lágrimas furtivas bajen por sus mejillas. Las seca rápidamente, procurando que nadie la hubiese visto. Era poco profesional ponerse así en una situación como aquella, pero debía ser fuerte. Rigsby se acerca a ella justo en el momento en el que había logrado recuperar la compostura, pone una mano en su hombro y le da, a su manera algo de apoyo.

-Vamos, Lisbon quiere darnos nuevas indicaciones.-le dice intentando transmitirle a la chica confianza y tranquilidad.-

Ella asiente y ambos se reúnen con los demás en la entrada de la vivienda.

-Hemos encontrado al padre del tal Fred. Vive cerca de Diamonds Prince.-les comunica Rigsby al llegar.-

-Tú y el del FBI hablad con él.-les ordena Lisbon.-

-Voy. -Rigsby le hace un gesto de despedida a Lizzie y se marcha corriendo de nuevo a su coche para ponerse en marcha.-

-Yo y Lizzie volvemos a la oficina. Quiero que comprobemos algo en la ficha de la tal Rachel.-le comenta Lisbon a Hightower, la rubia simplemente asiente.-

-Yo me quedo al cargo aquí.-le hace saber Hightower.-

Ambas se dirigen al coche de Lisbon pero, antes de subir, depositan en el maletero los chalecos antibalas. Lisbon conduce y la rubia se encuentra sentada en el asiento del copiloto. No cruzan demasiadas palabras, ya que ambas no pueden dejar de pensar en el asesor.

De repente el móvil de Lizzie suena sobresaltando a ambas. Al ver la pantalla abre los ojos de par en par y le muestra la pantalla a Lisbon que no tiene una reacción menor a la de ella. Con un gesto le indica que conteste. Ella pone el altavoz justo antes de contestar para que la jefa oiga también la conversación. Lisbon detiene el coche en el arcén, atenta a la llamada.

-¿Jane?-contesta apresuradamente la agente.- ¿Dónde estás?-

-No soy Jane, agente.-una voz femenina, con un tono de frialdad en su voz contesta a su pregunta.-Las estoy viendo. Todo irá bien si hacen todo lo que les diga. Sí no, Jane morirá dentro de quince minutos. ¿Está claro?-

-Sí.-contesta Lisbon secamente.-

-Sigan unos cien metros y paren en la cafetería.-les indica la chica al teléfono.-

Así lo hacen, Lisbon sale del arcén y comienza a conducir por la ruta indicada. Llegan a una cafetería, con aspecto antiguo, como si estuviera abandonada o llevara años sin ser habitada. Ambas agentes no cruzan palabra alguna, solo se miran a los ojos con algo de temor y preocupación.

-Saquen las pistolas de las fundas, déjenlas en los asientos, salgan del coche, cierren las puertas y aléjense.-les indica.-Quince minutos agentes.

Así lo hacen, se desprenden de sus armas, de su único medio de protección y se disponen a hacer lo que la chica les ordena. Salen del coche y rápidamente se pegan una a la otra observando a su alrededor.

-Sigan por esa calle hasta la gasolinera.-les vuelve a ordenar.-

Llegan a la gasolinera indicada, que tiene el mismo aspecto que la cafetería dado el deterioro, y se adentran en ella. Al entrar se encuentran a una muchacha joven con un teléfono en una mano y una pistola con la que apunta a ambas en la otra. Ambas agentes se miran unos segundos entre sí, pero no pierden de vista a la chica que las apunta.

-Vamos a ver a Patrick.-les dice con tono de burla.-

La chica les ordena subir a su coche y las conduce hacia una gran casa aislada en el bosque. Sin dejar de apuntarlas con el arma, ambas bajan del vehículo.

-Venga.-les ordena con impaciencia.-

Las tres mujeres entran en el interior de la casa y la tal Rachel las conduce hacia unas escaleras que por su posición, dan a un sótano. Les ordena entrar primero una al lado de la otra, y la chica camina detrás de ambas con el arma aún en posición.

Al entrar al sótano no se sorprenden de lo que ven. Allí se encontraba Patrick Jane, esposado a una de las columnas que sujetaban el techo y junto a él, tirado en el suelo, el cuerpo inerte del tal Fred que le secuestró.

Lo primero que Lizzie siente al verle es alegría y unas ganas irrevocables de llorar. Aunque, piensa ella, este no es el mejor momento para sentimentalismos. Aún no lo habían salvado, y ambas agentes estaban, ahora al igual que él, en un serio peligro de muerte. Si todo esto acababa bien, tendría muy claro lo que debía hacer.

-Vaya, la hora de visita.-dice intentando sonar tétrico el asesor.-Hola Lisbon, Lizzie.-

Jane, al ver la mirada que le proporciona la rubia, mantiene sus ojos clavados en los de ella unos segundos pero enseguida los aparta para mirar a Rachel.

-Las manos.-les ordena a las agentes.-

Ambas estiran las manos y las colocan delante de su cuerpo. La chica les coloca a ambas unas esposas, una parte en una mano y la otra la engancha a una columna justo al lado de Jane. Los tres quedan en esta posición, Jane a la izquierda sentado en el suelo, Lisbon en medio y Lizzie a la izquierda de ambos.

-¿Cuál es tu plan, Rachel?-le pregunta el asesor con tono calmado.-Voy a ver morir a Lisbon y a Lizzie como tu viste morir a tu padre.-

-En efecto.-afirma la chica.-

-¡¿Cómo?-exclaman ambas, alarmadas.-

-Lo suponía.-dice con una pasividad desbordante Jane.-Huelo a gasolina, ¿vas a quemar la casa?-

-Exacto.-vuelve a confirmar Rachel.-

-Rachel, ¡piénsalo un momento!-le pide Lisbon.-

-Ya lo he hecho.-afirma la chica.-

-Sí, de eso no hay duda.-confirma pacíficamente el asesor.-

-No te saldrás con la tuya.-le amenaza Lizzie.-

-Eso tu nunca lo sabrás.-le dice con una sonrisa a la rubia.-

-Lisbon, Lizzie… lo siento.-se disculpa el asesor.-Es todo por mi culpa. Pero a Dios pongo por testigo de que jamás dejaré que os quemíes vivas.-

Ambas le miran desesperadas, ¿qué podía hacer él si estaba tan atado como ellas?

-Adiós.-se despide la muchacha subiendo las escaleras.-

-¡Rachel, Rachel!-intenta llamarla Lisbon.- ¡Espera, Rachel!-

-Pierdes el tiempo.-le indica Jane desganado.-

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?-le pregunta la rubia también exasperada.-

-Pues resulta que sí.-dice el asesor mostrándoles a ambas una navaja.-

-¿De dónde la has sacado?-le pregunta la rubia dudosa.-

-Del muerto.-dice Jane, tan tranquilo intentando ponerse en pie con dificultad.-

-Esperaba abrir con ella las esposas, pero… No puedo.-les explica a las agentes.-

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-le pregunta Lisbon, ambos le miran con ojos preocupados.-

-No os va a gustar.-les advierte.-

¿Morir sin haberle dicho que le quería? No lo podía permitir. Así que la chica se dispone a hacer todo lo que Jane le pide, aunque suene descabellado y a Lisbon no le guste demasiado. Los tres esperan que el plan salga bien y les salve la vida. Se preparan y Lizzie se pone en posición. A la señal de Jane se dispone a realizar su parte de la estrategia.

-¡Socorro!-comienza a chillar la rubia.- ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro!-

A los pocos segundos Rachel baja la escalera y se queda petrificada al observar la escena. En el suelo, totalmente cubiertas de sangre, se encuentran Lisbon y Lizzie. Inertes, muertas. El asesor sostiene entre sus manos el arma, la navaja.

-¿Qué les has hecho?-pregunta la chica con enfado.-

-Dije que no dejaría que ardieran, así no sufrirán.-dice el asesor, con ojos y tono de voz de loco.-

La muchacha, cabreada, comienza a chillarle y coge de una de las esquinas de la sala una pica eléctrica y comienza a darle descargas a Jane que comienza a soltar gritos de dolor.

En ese momento, ambas agentes aprovechan la oportunidad para reducir a Rachel.

-¡Quítale el arma!-le ordena Lisbon a Jane.-

-¡Ya!-le pide Lizzie con desesperación.-

La chica consigue liberarse y saca de nuevo su arma.

-Se acabo.-sentencia con voz firme.-

Justo antes de que Rachel dispare alguien se le adelanta. La chica cae al suelo tras recibir varios balazos por la espalda. Su salvadora había sido Hightower, justo a tiempo.

-¿Estáis bien?-les pregunta.-

-Nosotras necesitamos una ducha.-le pide Lisbon.-

La rubia contempla al asesor, estaban a salvo, por fin. Todo había terminado bien. Tras ser conducidos al hospital, cambiarse y revisarles exhaustivamente les dan permiso, aunque fuese de noche, para volver a la oficina. La rubia no había encontrado ningún momento oportuno para hablar con el asesor, más claramente, no había cruzado ni una palabra con él.

Tras varios abrazos por parte de Van Pelt y varias palabras de apoyo y felicitaciones de Rigsby y Cho se dirige caminando con paso lento hacia el sofá donde se encuentra el asesor.

Ya era más de medianoche y todos se habían marchado a descansar, solo ella había decidido quedarse para poder hablar por fin a solas con él.

-Te veo mal.-dice acercándose a él y sentándose junto a él en el sofá.-

-Sí, es lo que tienen las picas eléctricas.-le contesta dando un sorbo a su taza de té.-

-El médico dice que no te dejará secuelas.-le dice sonriendo Lizzie.-

-Pues le sugiero al médico que lo pruebe en sus carnes.-le dice a la rubia, esta no puede evitar sonreír como una tonta enamorada.-

-Menuda sonrisa.-le dice el asesor con tono burlón.-

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto, pero también el poder haber resuelto un caso sin ti.-le dice a modo de broma.-

-Te secuestran y te ponen delante de mí. ¿A eso le llamas resolver un caso?-le pregunta divertido.-

-Hightower y el equipo nos encontraron.-se escusa la muchacha.-

-Sí yo no hubiera frenado a Rachel, nos habrían encontrado muertos y calcinados.-revoca el asesor.-

-¿Qué frenaste a Rachel?-le reprocha, haciéndose la ofendida.-

-Sí.-comenta el divertido.-

-¿Y mi manzana?-le pregunta con tono divertido.-

-¿Cómo?-le pregunta ofendido Jane.-

-Mi manzana, te pedí que me trajeras una.-le dice Lizzie, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.-

-Yo regreso del valle de la muerte y tu solo piensas en comer una fruta.-le explica el asesor.-

-Eso es. Exacto.-afirma la agente.-

-Una manzana.-vuelve a intentar cerciorarse el asesor.-

-Sí.-le reafirma la chica.-

-Eso es egoísmo en estado puro.-le reprocha Jane.-

-¿Egoísmo? ¿Yo egoísta?-le pregunta la rubia divertida.-

-Estás en mi sofá, intento tomarme un té. Ya está bien, ¿qué estoy mal? Me han dado descargas toda la semana, lo que quiero es descansar, tomarme un té y echarme una siesta.-revoca de forma infantil el asesor.-

La chica no puede aguantarse más y comienza a reír desesperadamente. El asesor se le une y deja el té sobre su escritorio. En ese momento sus miradas se cruzan y ambos dejan de reír de forma neutral, dejando un enorme silencio en la oficina.

-En serio, te he echado mucho de menos. No sé que hubiera sido de mi si…-dice la chica entre sollozos, con los ojos húmedos.-

El asesor se sorprende al ver su reacción pero no duda en abrazarla con fuerza. La chica esconde su cara en su pecho y comienza a sollozar aún más desesperada.

-Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa.-dice irguiéndose lentamente y mirándole a los ojos de nuevo.-

La chica centra su mirada en los ojos del asesor, que aun la envuelve con sus fuertes brazos. Le mira unos segundos más y, sin ser dueña de su cuerpo ni consciente de sus actos, se adelanta levemente juntando sus labios con los de Jane. El abre los ojos de par el par, sorprendido pero en un instante cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por aquella cálida sensación y correspondiendo con fervor el beso de la agente.

_**Bueno hasta aquí por hoy! Me ha encantado escribir este capítulo, pero no creáis que queda poco! Pensad que a partir de ahora, a ambos les surgirán muchos problemas si deciden estar juntos. Nos leemos pronto! ^^**_

_**Review? :D**_


	8. Tercer Caso: Todo es el Destino

_**Nuevo capítulo! Espero que os guste y que no os decepcione Pasadlo bien leyendo! ^^ **_

_**Disclaimer: El Mentalista no me pertenece, tan solo la OC creada por mí.**_

Tras unos escasos segundos, que para la rubia habían sido los mejores de su vida, el asesor la aparto, dándose cuenta por fin de lo que había hecho. Ambos se miran unos segundos a los ojos, ninguno se atreve a pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Yo… lo siento, no se que me ha pasado.-le dice la muchacha bajando la mirada para no caer en la tentación de caer en sus brazos de nuevo.-

-No te preocupes, yo también me he dejado llevar.-dice algo serio mirando a través de una ventana cercana.-Tranquila, no significa nada. Yo sigo enamorado de mi esposa, y no pienso en rehacer mi vida hasta que vea muerto a John el Rojo.-

-Lo entiendo, pero no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho.-confiesa levantando la mirada.-No se que hubiese pasado si hoy hubiéramos muerto, y no hubiese podido hacerlo.-

La muchacha le confiesa esto desde lo más profundo de su ser. La muerte es lo único que puede impedir que se culpa un deseo, y el de la muchacha, en parte, se había cumplido.

El asesor la mira nostálgico, pensativo. Aún sin entender que le había pasado, aunque estuviese enamorado de la muchacha, que no lo estaba, no se hubiera dejado llevar tan fácilmente. Era extraño, pero al fin y al cabo él, ante todo, era humano.

-Voy a preparar otro té, creo que lo necesitamos.-le comenta el asesor, levantándose del sofá con paso calmado y dirigiéndose a la cocina.-

La chica, desolada, impotente y apenada con ella misma, se levanta de golpe y se coloca delante del asesor, lo que conlleva que el le mire sorprendido.

-Ya no me importa nada, no he podido evitarlo.-dice con dificultad para expresar lo que su corazón quería gritar.-Me he enamorado de ti.-

Ante esta confesión el asesor la mira al principio confuso y desconcertado, pero después con comprensión y duda. Ella intenta mantener su mirada a toda costa, pero le es imposible.

-Querida Lizzie, eres muy joven para saber lo que es el amor.-comienza a explicarle.-Quizá estás confundida o los hechos de hoy te han…-

-¡Ya basta!-le grita la rubia sin poder evitarlo, él solo la contempla con rostro impasible.-

-Sé lo que siento, y llevo un tiempo debatiéndome entre que hacer.-le dice al borde del colapso.-No soy una niña, por mucho que a ti te lo parezca. Sé muy bien que te quiero Patrick Jane.-

Esto último lo dice con un tono de voz aún más alto, para cerciorarse de que el rubio la escucha bien. Se contemplan mutuamente unos segundos y el asesor baja la cabeza, pensativo.

-Lizzie, no puedo decir que no me gustes…-comienza el asesor.-Pero ya comprendes mi situación, no puedo empezar una relación ahora. ¿Sabes lo que John el rojo podía hacerte?-

El asesor la mira con una profundidad infinita en sus ojos, hablándole a la muchacha de corazón.

-Supongo que lo mismo que le pasó a tu familia…-susurra cabizbaja.-Pero a mi eso no me importa, no he podido evitarlo. Solo con ver tu rostro, oír tu voz… soy feliz.-

La chica se adelanta unos pasos hasta quedar delante de Jane y acaricia su mejilla lentamente contemplando sus hermosos ojos.

-Lizzie, entiendo mejor de lo que piensas lo que sientes.-le explica alejándose levemente.-Pero es imposible, y espero que entiendas el porqué.-

La muchacha le contempla unos segundos más, sin poder evitarlo varias lágrimas caen lentamente por sus mejillas.

-Perdóname Jane. No sé en que estaba pensando.-dice la muchacha entre sollozos echando a correr y dirigiéndose al aparcamiento.-

El asesor no hace ademan de detenerla, la entendía perfectamente. Pero, sentía tal impotencia que no podía hacer nada, no podía verla asesinada como vio en su día a su mujer y a su hija.

No estaba dispuesto a perder a más personas importantes en su vida. Quizá Lizzie le esperase hasta saldara cuentas con el asesino de su familia, pero no creía que después de lo sucedido fuese merecedor de ello.

La rubia llega rápidamente a su vehículo y arranca saliendo de las oficinas del CBI. Tras varios minutos ya había conseguido dejar de llorar y miraba con la mirada perdida la entrada del edificio donde vivía. Como un alma en pena, se baja del coche y sube hasta su apartamento.

Se poner un camisón fino y se mete directamente en la cama, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco. ¿Qué haría si tenía que ver a Jane cada día? Seria profesional, no trataría temas personales en la oficina, demostraría su fuerza y su entereza. Y así, tras varias horas de pensamientos de culpa, tristeza y amargura, nuestra agente se deja llevar por un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente y tras una noche de pensamientos profundos por su parte, la chica se dio cuenta de la realidad. ¡Había besado a Jane! Al hombre que muchas mujeres deseaban, al sexy, apuesto y maduro Patrick Jane. Todo era, simplemente un sueño. Si no fuera porque después de un sueño siempre viene la temible realidad, ¿con qué cara se presentaría ante el asesor hoy?

Lizzie decidió no pensarlo demasiado y se levanto de la cama, entre exhausta y con más fuerzas que nunca. Muy a su pesar, tendría que hacer como si lo de anoche no hubiera pasado jamás, como si aquel beso tan perfecto no se hubiera dado. Ella querría que las cosas fuesen diferentes, pero entendía las razones del asesor y los pros y contras de iniciar una relación con él.

La chica se sube en su todoterreno negro directa a las oficinas del CBI. Al llegar, como acostumbraba a hacer, saludaba a Tom, el guardia de seguridad y se dirigía directamente hacia el interior del edificio. Como siempre, Rigsby y Cho se encontraban en la cocina tomando un café para despejarse y Van Pelt ya estaba en su mesa dispuesta a comenzar con el trabajo. Ella, hecho una mirada al sofá del asesor pero, para su desgracia o su suerte según se viera, el no se encontraba en el lugar donde acostumbraba hacerlo. Por lo visto no había llegado.

Todo hasta ahora era como siempre, nada era diferente. Lizzie no quería que las cosas fueran diferentes, por fin había encontrado un buen lugar en el mundo, un lugar en el que encajaba, en el que trabajaba junto a buenas personas a las que quería. Su relación con el asesor se había vuelto más afectuosa con el paso de los meses, pero ella sospechaba que quizá para el solo fuese una amiga o, debido a su temprana edad, la viera como una hija y no como a una mujer que pudiese ser merecedora de su amor. La muchacha decidió dejar temas sentimentales para otro momento, ahora debía ser profesional y no pensar en temas personales, por ahora.

Todos centran su atención en la jefa que entra en la sala con rapidez.

-Chicos, nuevo caso en Crane Creek.-ordeno.- Jane se encontrará allí con nosotros.-

La chica al oír esto se siente aliviada, ya que se le había ocurrido pensar por un momento que el asesor no participara en la investigación.

Todos los componentes de la brigada se levantan ante la orden y se dirigen al aparcamiento. Se distribuyen de la siguiente manera: Rigsby, Lizzie y Cho en un coche y Van Pelt y Lisbon en el otro.

Al llegar al lugar Rigsby, Lisbon y Lizzie se quedan junto a uno de los coches ya que Lisbon recibe una llamada del jefe.

-Le informaré en cuanto sepa algo.- contestaba la agente al teléfono.-En absoluto, el placer es mío.-

La muchacha continua hablando unos segundos más, Rigsby y Lizzie la miran divertidos.

-¡Qué palo!-exclama la jefa nada más colgar el teléfono móvil.-Bertrand quiere que le mantenga informado. Eso es que está metido algún pez gordo.-

-Con suerte será pan comido.-La intenta animar Rigsby.-Quizá sea un caso fácil.-

Los tres agentes comienzan su marcha hacia la escena del crimen atravesando la calle. Al decir esto Rigsby Lisbon y Lizzie se miran preocupadas y se quejan a Rigsby por su comentario.

-No tendrías que haber dicho eso.-le reprocha Lisbon malhumorada.-

-"Por fin nos toca un caso fácil"-imita la rubia al agente.-Nos has gafado.-

-Perdonad.-dice el agente realmente arrepentido.-

Ambas le miran por unos segundos y luego ríen ante la respuesta del agente. Detienen sus muestras de alegría al llegar al interior de la vivienda en la que se había cometido el crimen y observar el cadáver de una mujer de mediana edad tendida en el suelo.

Cho se reúne con ellos al entrar y comienza a relatarles la información hallada hasta el momento.

-Amber Saderman, directora de documentales. La casa es de alquiler. Llevaba dos meses rodando un video para la campaña del alcalde Kenyon Bagson.-les explica el agente detalladamente.-

-¿Todo ese despliegue para una campaña de pueblo?-cuestiona Rigsby.-

- Bagson trata de ascender, son elecciones especiales para la cámara de representantes.-les vuelve a explicar Cho.-

-El pez gordo, ahí está.- corrobora la rubia dándole la razón a su jefa.-

En ese momento un hombre de aspecto importante entra en la sala, parecía policía debido a su indumentaria.

-Agente Lisbon, comisario Arnold Neil de Crane Creek.-se presenta el desconocido.-Anoche recibimos el aviso y encontramos el cadáver.-

-Agente Cho, agente Rigsby, agente McDonald.-les presenta la jefa, debía ser alguien importante para que la jefa llamase a la rubia por su apellido.-

-¿McDonald? ¿Eres la hija de Henry?-suelta de repente el agente mirándola sonriendo.- ¡Vaya, si que has crecido! Dale mis recuerdos a tu padre, hace tiempo que no le veo.-

-Sí, se los daré, no se preocupe.-afirma la agente sonriendo al comisario.-

Todos la miran sorprendidos, ya no recordaban el papel tan importante que desempeñaba el padre de la agente. Solo tenían que observar sus dotes diplomáticas y regias para denotar algo de la rigurosa educación que la chica debía haber vivido.

-¿Han inspeccionado la zona?-continúa Lisbon.-

-Hemos encontrado una treinta y ocho en un cubo de basura.-les informa el comisario.- El número de serie coincide con un arma robada hace un año en el pueblo de al lado.-

-La necesitaremos.-le advierte Cho.-

-Muy bien.-se gira levemente para dirigirse a Lisbon.- Quiero que sepa que soy consciente de que la brigada está al mando, quedo a sus órdenes.-

-Gracias, no siempre somos bienvenidos.-le comunica francamente la jefa.-

-Bueno, he dicho que soy consciente no que me guste.-le confiesa el comisario.-

-En asesino revolvió la habitación, ¿falta algo?-pregunta Lizzie observando el lugar atentamente.-

-Por lo visto Amber tenía un equipo de grabación profesional del que no hay ni rastro.-les informa el comisario.-Suponemos que se lo llevo.-

-¿Un robo que acabo mal?-se pregunta Lisbon.-

-No, aquí hay otros objetos valiosos.-apunta Cho.-

-Cho, haz una lista de lo que falte. Rigsby, McDonald, llamad a Jane y preguntadle por qué no está aquí.-les ordena Lisbon.-

Y así lo hacen, por lo visto el asesor simplemente llegaba tarde, algo común en su comportamiento habitualmente. Deciden dejarlo pasar y volver a la escena del crimen. Rigsby, Cho y Lizzie se encuentran de pie junto al cadáver y Lisbon se encuentra arrodillada junto a él observando las heridas.

-Bueno, no hay indicios de agresión.-puntualiza Lisbon.- Conocería al asesino.-

-Pero si era un asunto personal, ¿por qué se llevo el equipo?-pregunta Rigsby.-

-Agente Lisbon.-el comisario entra de nuevo a la sala.-Creo que tenemos algo. Uno de mis agentes está persiguiendo a un coche que se ha dado a la fuga. El conductor actuaba de forma sospechosa, podría ser el asesino.-

A Lizzie la situación no le daba muy buena espina y creía saber quién estaba detrás de todo esto.

-Ni una palabra.-les susurra Lisbon a los tres agentes.-

-El vehículo es un Citroën azul de hace treinta años.-continua el comisario, haciendo que Cho, Rigsby y la rubia se miren entre divertidos y preocupados.-Matrícula de California.-

-¡Ves lo que has hecho!-acusan ambas agentes al unisonó a Rigsby exasperadas.-

Lisbon y Lizzie se marchan fuera de la casa mirándose repetidas veces preocupadas por el asesor. El coche de Jane acababa de detenerse delante de la casa, con una patrulla de policía pisándole los talones.

-Buenos días, Lisbon, Lizzie.-las saluda como si nada el asesor bajando del coche.-

A la rubia por una parte le alegra que el asesor parezca hacer como que lo de la noche anterior no sucedió, pero por otro lado le hace pensar bastante. Ahora decide que no es momento de ello, si no de arreglar todo el lio que Jane había montado.

El policía baja de la patrulla y apunta a Jane con el arma.

-¡La manos en alto!-le ordena apuntándole.-

-¿Cómo va eso?-les pregunta a ambas comúnmente levantando las manos.-

Tras explicarles a los agentes la situación, parece que todo queda aclarado, al menos lo parece. Jane se queda sentado con las piernas fuera del vehículo y la puerta abierta y la rubia se queda justo a su lado apoyada en el coche mirándole preocupada.

-Agente Lisbon, no me opongo a que olvidemos este malentendido, pero su hombre ignoró una orden razonable de mi agente y se dio a la fuga.-le recuerda el comisario.-

-¡Pagará la multa!-intenta convencerle Lisbon.-

-Los radares son una forma de extorsión legal, si queréis que conduzcamos despacio basta con poneros a la vista, pero no… preferís acechar como bandidos en la sombra.-comienza a quejarse el asesor.-

Lizzie le mira haciéndole señas para que se calle para no complicar más el asunto y Jane solo se encoge de hombros sonriendo levemente.

-Hoy mismo pagará la multa.-le comunica Lisbon.-

-No pienso pagar.-comenta despreocupado el asesor, consiguiendo que Lizzie le mire angustiada de nuevo.-

-¡Jane!-le recriminan ambas agentes.-

-No voy a pagar, no voy a pagar.-comienza a repetir el asesor.-Es extorsión.-

-Si el señor Jane acude al ayuntamiento a pagar la multa, olvidaremos esto hoy mismo y asunto cerrado.-les confirma el comisario.-

-Gracias.-le agradece Lisbon.-

-Quisiera una disculpa.-le exige el otro agente.-

-¿No me digas?-se mofa de él el asesor.-Pues espera sentado, no pienso pedir perdón.-

-He dicho que asunto zanjado.-le ordena el comisario al otro agente.-

-Eso no se hable más.-se burla Jane del agente.-

-No sé porque tenia tanta prisa por llegar, yo les diré quien la ha matado.-les comenta el agente.-

-Le escucho.-afirma Lisbon.-

-Un mal nacido del pueblo llama Ronald Croshwhite.-confirma el agente.-Mato a su mujer hace dos años.-

-Le acusaron de matar a su mujer.-aclara el comisario.-

-Sabemos que fue él.-reivindica el agente.-

-¡Agente Rowly!-le recrimina el comisario.-

-¿Por qué no está en prisión?-pregunta la rubia.-

-Hubo un error, la documentación de las pruebas se envió con retraso. El juez excluyo una grabación de última hora, una prueba fundamental. Y Croshwhite se libro.-les informa el comisario.-

-¡Aja!-exclama el asesor saliendo del vehículo y señalando al agente.-Tú eres el que metió la pata. Por eso no puedes quitarle el ojo al cadáver de esa pobre mujer, te sientes responsable.-

Todos le miran expectantes.

-También explica muy bien porque cuando hay un asesinato tú te quedas vigilando.-le comenta riendo.-

-Sera imbécil.-insulta el agente a Jane dirigiéndose hacia el amenazante.-

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Alto!-le advierte el comisario.-

-Alto.-se burla de nuevo el asesor.-

-Parece que a los dos nos cuesta controlar a nuestros subordinados.-le comenta el comisario a Lisbon.-

-¿Subordinado?-pregunta medio ofendido Jane.-

-Aunque ese tal Croshwhite matará a su mujer, ¿Qué tiene que ver con la víctima?-pregunta Lizzie intentado cambiar la dirección de la conversación.-

-Le vi paseando con ella hace un par de días.-les informa el otro agente.-Ahora está muerta. Mucha coincidencia.-

-Subordinado, ¿eso cree?-Jane vuelve a la carga.-Chicas, porque no le explicáis a este hombre que soy un asesor.-

La rubia intenta detenerle antes de que meta la pata.

-Es un asesor.-le explica Lizzie al comisario.-

-Basta.-le ordena Lisbon exasperada.-

Lizzie mira divertida al asesor, Lisbon da la orden de que vuelvan a la oficina a investigar. La muchacha mira a Jane justo antes de que este se suba a su coche, sus miradas se cruzan, el le sonríe levemente y se despide de ella con la mano. Quizá la chica no lo tenía tan mal después de todo.

_**Bueno esto es todo por hoy! Sé que a algunas personas os molesta que Jane no esté con Lisbon, pero quiero que sepáis que a mí también me gustaría que en la serie terminaran juntos. Debéis pensar que es un fic fruto de mi imaginación que no afectara a la serie para nada.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto! :D**_

_**Review? ^^**_


End file.
